


How I Ended Up (Almost!) Starting a War...

by Blackiethecat



Series: Fit for a Prince [1]
Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Bisexual Midoriya Izuku, Endeavor's bad parenting chronicles, F/M, Fairy Frogmother Tsu, Fantasy AU, Flowers, Fuyumi is such a nerd, I Ship It, I'm planning way too far ahead, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jealous Bakugo Katsuki, Just flowers, King All Might, King Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Kiribati after he's done obsessing with deku, Knight Iida Tenya, Lots of fighting over Midoriya, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya gets cranky once in a while and becomes an asshole, Mount lady is posh but thats in a later chapter., Prince Todoroki Shouto, Shinsou is Deku's buddy, Slow burn/build (If I can help myself), Theres so many tags O.O, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Top Todoroki Shouto, Topping from the Bottom, dominant todoroki, gonna make that a thing, idk what that means but sure?, im afraid to google it, kirishima's a fudging dragon, like after that hug he'll be right as rain, silly bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackiethecat/pseuds/Blackiethecat
Summary: Prince Midoriya Izuku of Yuay is stuck between a war and two princes. He just can't seem to know what to do, on the battlefield or in the castle with Todoroki, the cold prince who threatened him into courtship is ever present. With attacks from an organization that calls themselves the L.O.V., a mysterious OC who pops up and makes 4th wall breaks, and his kingdom's safety and his hand in marriage all in a mix of war and confusion, what will happen? Will an undying love be born from an emotionless prince and a nervous hostile prince?Will Midoriya ever get his happy ending?





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I know. The names are so original. Riiiight? I couldn't think of anything else... just enjoy this cobbled together idea.

I had always loved drawing. Wasting parchment was my thing. I was born into half royalty. My mother was a duchess, my father a duke. So naturally, I'd have plenty of paper to waste, doodling about being a king or a prince. And wouldn't-you-know-it King Toshinori saw me and we struck up a conversation about how I would love to be a king and guard my subjects. That was just the beginning. He decided I was worth it. As he had no wife, no children, he was in a pickle. So he chose me to be the heir to the throne of Yuay. I liked being a prince, except for the paperwork. On one of my travels I visited the kingdom of Frostburn, and in that visit I had changed the entire course of how my life would go. How I (almost!) ended up starting a war. 7 years prior to Midoriya's 18th birthday. I looked around at the bustling market. "Isn't this place cool, Lida?" He nodded, obviously on high alert. I was so glad to be here, even if it was just for a few days. Best birthday ever. This place had really good food. Suddenly, there was a panic at the center of the circular center courtyard. People screamed and ran, and I got separated from Lida. I frantically looked around. The area was soon devoid of anyone, even marketers. "What the hell..." I turned to see a boy with red and white hair sitting on the edge of the water fountain. Everything was quiet except for the fountain spewing water. "Who are you? Why are you still here?" He asked, walking along the rim of the fountain. I froze. "I... I got left behind..." I said, turning back. "Do you even know who you're talking to?" He asked, hopping down and crossing his arms. "I-uh... no..." I said, looking down. He didn't say anything. He started walking towards me and I resisted the urge to run away. "You're really handsome." He said. I looked up. He smiled, a totally different person. He held out his hand. "I'm Todoroki." I smiled back, even though a little bell in my mind went off at the name Todoroki. I ignored it and shook his hand. "I'm Midoriya." After shaking hands he turned to the empty yard. "They all ran away because of me, if you were wondering." I was confused. "But you're so nice! Why would they run away?" Todoroki looked down sadly. "They think I'm going to hurt them." I made a face. "That's mean of them." He looked up at me and I noticed he had different color eyes. I gasped, and immediately covered my mouth and bowed. "Oh s-s-sorry! That was rude! and you're the prince, right?" He sighed. "Yeah." He dragged me out of my bow. "Don't do that. I don't like it." I nodded. "I'm a prince too. I just thought you might act all weird if I told you." Todoroki shook his head. "No. We're equals." He reached for my hand again and smiled. "Let's be friends." He said. I nodded. "Midoriya!" It was Lida calling me. "Seems like someone is looking for you." Todoroki said sadly. "It's okay. I'm here for a few more days, so we can see each other again. In case we don't-" I promptly took off one of my favorite rings. An emerald was in it. "To remember me. I'll see you later." I headed off. "Wait!" I turned around. "How will you remember me?" I smiled and held up one of his rings, studded with rubies. He frowned. "Don't lose it, it's my favorite!"


	2. To heck with 'Proper Manners'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that the first chapter was short and the other chapters should not be. I am a somewhat-seasoned fanfictioner, and dislike short chapters as well. Alas, due to formatting and device issues, FOR NOW, The chapters will be short. Well really the first two chapters are a prolougue. I have some editing, but I do agree with long chapters, so the first story chapter might not be for a while. I'm sorry about the short pro-chapters, I'm looking forward to writing this!

I really hate my father. He's still technically the king, so I must behave. Sometimes I really do wish I was king already- but to be king I would need a spouse. Preferrably a woman, says my father. I'd like a husband just to piss him off. The kingdom of Frostburn is well known for my father's brash actions. If I didn't know better I'd slip some poison in his next cup of wine.

Meanwhile in Esplodria...

I kicked a tree and yelled at it. Probably deserved it... I threw my heavy cloak off. I felt lighter, but still mad. "That damn page." Just thinking about the purple midget made him madder. He'd gladly punt his pervy little ass back to Yuay, free of charge. Man did his day suck. First his mom lecturing him about a suitor/suitoress, then grape-head, and to top it all off the prince from Yuay was coming to apologize.He wasn't even a real fucking prince! He'd rather kiss a frog.


	3. Stuck between a Prince and a fairy godmother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWDY HEY IT'S ME! I'm very excited for this and I hope the first chapter is sufficient. Anyways, please enjoy!

I sighed. “Why do I have to find a spouse? I'm 18!” I glanced over at Shinsou, my personal servant (technically a manservant but not quite. I don't like that word) and good friend. He was folding my freshly washed clothes and sorting them. “It's tradition, Mido.” In private he called me that, and I called him Shi. He has a high patience level which is lucky for me, as I complain a lot about having to marry. “I know it is. At least in this day and age people are more prone to be with the same sex and choose a predecessor. Girls are… specimens…” I said carefully. He laughed. Ever since I was little I liked boys. I just thought it wasn’t normal. But I well remember making out with someone (I forgot who) behind my house when I was 9 or so, before all might decided to make me the next ruler over Yuay. That person was close with me but after I was chosen as heir he disappeared. I still have no idea who he is or where he is. But I can tell you, I'm the MASTER at kissing. Even though I've only courted a few people since I became prince, I can still go a few rounds in the bedroom. Of course no one knows except that mystery boy. And myself.  
I rolled onto my stomach and Shinsou looked at me. “That prince from Frostburn is interested in you. I overheard the page blabbing about it to the maids.” I looked at him. “Really? He kinda scares me.” Shinsou nodded. “He said, ‘I would like to meet prince Midoriya. I've never met him so I would like to meet him.’. I also snatched the note from him. He said he wasn’t going to give it to king Toshinori because he didn't want to go back.” Shinsou held up a piece of paper. I jumped up and grabbed the piece of parchment from his hands and read it. “Oh my god. Oh.My.God. Shinsou! He wants to meet me. I have to sit and talk with the cold prince.” Shinsou smiled. “Well don't you think he's attractive?” I felt my face get hot. “Well, n-no… I've never seen him…” I sat down on my bed and crossed my arms. “G-Give this to the king p-please.” I handed him the note and he nodded. He left to deliver it and tell about the situation. “He is attractive… He’s the epitome of royal blood. A prince above all princes.” I mused to my stuffed animal Tsu. She sat on my bed, just as immobile as ever. “Of course, you're a frog, so you have no input.” I sighed. “Well of course I have an opinion.” A nasally voice said. I jumped and looked around, and under my bed. “I'm right here.” The voice said. I looked at Tsu. “You are not talking. This is not happening.” The stuffed animal shook, and I stumbled backward. It shook and fizzled and sparks came off it. It floated right before me until a huge explosion rattled my bones. I coughed and waved my hand to dilute the green smoke. “Oh goodness… sorry about that.” The voice said. When the smoke cleared I saw a girl with green hair and a green dress before me. “Wha-a-a… who are you?!” She smiled. “Why, I'm your fairy Godmother!”  
My jaw dropped. “More like a fairy frogmother…” I muttered. She scowled. “I'm here to guide you through life. I'm a little late, sorry.” She brushed her dress off. “I thought only princesses had those.” She shook her head. “Your ancestors had a deep connection with us and our tribe. I've been in that stuffed animal since you were born.” She put her hands on her hips. “Boy, was that boring. But now since you're of age I'm here to help.” She clapped her hands together. “Wow thanks.” I said. She gave me a look before primping herself more. “Look, I'm here to help. Whenever you need a little magic or some advice, just ask your little stuffed animal.” I stood up. “So your like a genie?” She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “No. I don't grant wishes you ask for help and I give you advice on whatever it is you need.” I nodded. “Just ask your stuffed animal- I'll make him pocket sized so you can bring him with you. He's like a… a phone.” I had never heard that word. “A what?” She gasped. “Silly me! You don't know what that is… well… just ask the frog for help and I'll appear. No one else can do it but you.” She smiled and disappeared in a shower of green sparkles. The frog was where she was, but miniscule. I picked it up. “A fairy godmother… huh…” I put it on my desk just as Shinsou walked in. “Ah- there you are. Did you give it to him?” He nodded. “Yes. He said he was going to talk to the page. You also have to formally apologize to Esplodria's heir because the page insulted him.” I groaned. “Not Prince Bakugo! He's a grump. And he hates my guts.” Shinsou shrugged and went back to sorting my clothes. I sighed and laid down on my bed. “Well King Toshinori said he was aware of the situation with Prince Todoroki.” I sat up. “T-Todoroki? As in the son of K-King Enji? The Endeavoring King?! I didn't know Frostburn's king was the Enji!” I got up and paced. “I'm one of the only quirkless Princes! There's no way I'll make it out of that meeting alive!” I ran my fingers through my hair. “Well King Toshinori told me you would say something like that. He thinks that the king is making him do it.” I looked at him. “So he will be interrogating me?” Shinsou looked up at me. “Probably. Just stay calm. The meeting is scheduled in two days at noon in the palace gardens.” He went back to sorting. I groaned. “Two days isn't long enough to prepare. I'm horrible at being princely! I have poor posture, I mutter, I’m like, the worst prince in history!” Shinsou shrugged and stood. “Maybe the worst mannered prince but not overall bad. You aren't starting any wars.” I looked away. “I'll have to take lessons from Aoyoma…” I said exasperatedly. “I'll ask him to talk to you. What time?” Shinsou asked. “3 o'clock. And he better not be late last time I checked his sun dial worked fine and the bells do too.” Shinsou nodded and turned to leave. “Wait.” He turned. “You're… doing great…” He smiled. “Okay, you are the best person ever is what I'm trying to say.” I waited. “Thanks. You'll be fine at the meeting.” He left. I sighed and flopped on my bed. 

“No no no. You've got it all wrong you shall not waver, you must smile, you must look him in the EYES my prince. IN.THE.EYES. He will not respect you if you don't respect yourself.” Aoyama groaned and put his face in his hands. “Where did I go wrong teaching you?! You know this!” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Let's try again then we'll have a break.” I nodded. He stood at the table I would soon be sitting at in just a matter of hours. We'd already spent the whole day practicing. “Okay. Start.” I entered the room, posture held high, a smile on my face, and my hands behind my back. Aoyama stood and we bowed to each other. “Good afternoon Prince Todoroki.” I said, feeling stupid because Aoyama would never compare to the cold prince in sheer intimidation. “Same to you, Prince Midoriya.” I nodded, keeping eye contact and smiling. “Please have a seat. My maid will soon be here to attend to us.” He nodded and sat. I knew it was okay to not keep eye contact when I was scooching my chair in. I looked back up again to make eye contact and folded my hands in my lap. “It is truly a pleasure to meet you.” I said, laughing a little as I was instructed. I had to be charming and modest. I was the charming modest prince just as Todoroki was the cold prince, and Bakugo the fiery prince. Some kingdoms called us the tempest teio, or sometimes the holy trinity which I found unnerving.  
Aoyama nodded. “It is a delight to make your acquaintance.” He said, not smiling. Then Uraraka, the head maid came into the room on cue. She was helping me out. She bowed once. “May I ask what you would like to drink?” Aoyama looked at her. “I'd like some water.” She smiled and turned to me. Another break in eye contact. “And you?” My hands fidgeted. “Some lemonade please.” I said please because I usually did and I wasn't one ro be rude to those below me. She nodded and scurried off. I knew how many minutes it would take for any drink. It took 5 minutes to walk back to the kitchen, and around 2 minutes for our drinks, and 6 minutes walking back as the drinks would slow her down. Uraraka knew too. So i had to talk to him for 13 minutes. “I like your gardens.” He said. The table and chairs were in the center, next to the small waterfall. There were tropical trees and bushes and flowers, and the occasional bird flew by. “Thank you. I come here often.” The garden had a huge glass roof, and was part of the castle. There were parts that extended outside but we were sitting on the inside part. I looked around then eye contact. “I enjoy it at night, it is peaceful, especially after a nightmare.” He nodded. I was supposed to be ditzy and mess up somewhere. Say something not so flattering for a prince. “It truly is beautiful. The gardens in Frostburn are nothing like this.” I smiled. “Ah, but I'd have to say the Hosu Woods are quite beautiful, despite the elves and aggressive trolls and dwarves and bandits. The pine trees smell fresh, and there is moss and greenery everywhere.” I wasn't acting when i talked about the woods. It really was beautiful. “I've never visited. I heard recently there was a bandit going around killing royal blood. The Noble Killer is what he's named himself.”  
After we successfully ran through Aoyama smiled and patted my shoulder. “You've matured since the last time you needed lessons. I remember when you were just 13 and you hated everything. You muttered insatiably.” I laughed. “I still do, just not as much.” He smiled cheekily. “Oh I know. We're working on that next.”


	4. The cold prince and the small but mighty prince

Shinsou and Aoyama had picked my outfit out. A white lace up tunic and a black vest with gold patterns. I had black slacks and black shiny shoes that clicked on the floor of the garden. The collar of the vest wasn't like my normal collars, it was one piece of cloth instead of ruffles. It had golden epaulettes as well. At noon, I headed down to the gardens. My heart pounded. I had gloves on as usual. I reached the doorway. I smiled and turned the corner to see a bi-color haired someone examining the roses. He was in a flattering dark red vest with extended tails, gray pants and a white tunic. He heard my shoes and turned around. No smile. Just cold intimidation. “Good afternoon Prince Todoroki.” I said before clicking to the table. I smiled even though it probably looked forced. Wait... he looked familiar, and a memory of a fountain and a ring came into my mind. I brushed the thought away. I had to concentrate on being a prince. He nodded and I looked in between his eyes, a trick Uraraka taught me. So he would think i was looking at his eyes. “Thank you for inviting me.” He said. “Thank you for requesting to see me. I wouldn't have been able to work up the courage myself.” I looked to the side. “My maid will be here shortly to attend to us. Please have a seat.” He sat down. The table was small and circular. So I was just a few feet away from him. I laid my hands in my lap. “Your maids are very polite.” He noted. “I'm glad to hear so. I've heard that one of our pages doesn't follow their example. However- I do believe that the maids enjoy it here. I know it's a chore... looking…” I faltered. He tilted his head and smiled cruelly, putting his elbows on the table and cold took hold of my feet. I looked down to see ice trapping them. I looked back up at him. ‘What? Aoyama didn't go through this… he could insult me and I could take it but what is he doing?’ He adjusted his hands. “Enough with the act. And I know you’re faking that smile, It's dreadfully obvious.” He raised an eyebrow. “I-I-I…” I stuttered. He really was cold. He was heartless. “I said I wanted to meet you. Not have a chit chat about how lovely the world is.” At that moment Uraraka walked in. She continued to the table, not saying anything. If she said something I'd surely be in trouble. She stopped at the table and bowed. “I hope you two didn't mind the wait. Someone knocked a pitcher over and there was a conundrum.” She bowed again. “Please excuse it. Would you like a drink?” She asked Todoroki. He had taken his elbows off the table as soon as she came in. He smiled. “I'll take some cider.” She nodded. “Lemonade?” She asked me. I nodded. She patted my shoulder in a motherly way as if saying, ‘You got this.’ She left and Todoroki’s smile fell. I sat terrified and silent, my head tilted down slightly. I knew in general that if someone of the same status as you was obviously more mature or dominant, you bowed your head slightly in submission. It was stupid but it was a custom that even royalty must follow. ‘Maybe he'll be nicer.’ He stared into my eyes. “The prince of Yuay submitting himself. How pitiful and expected.” He stood. “While we wait, would you care to take me around the garden?” I nodded. Cider wasn't something that we normally served, so it would take around 20 minutes. I stood and wobbled. I was still frozen to the ground. He walked over to me and got a little too close for comfort. I shrunk into myself. He got closer and I wobbled. I began to fall backwards but he grabbed my hand. He looked at me down his nose. He jerked me up. “Clumsy.” He whispered. He walked away. I walked faster to keep up with him. “W-Wait for me please!” I jogged to him. I finally caught up to him. “I...I saw you looking at the Osiria roses earlier… I quite like them myself, but not as much as the tulips…”  
“Why tulips?”  
“Because I find them Ironic. Almost every color has something to do with love. A lot of flowers are connected to love. Whether unrequited, one sided, reciprocated, passionate, or undying, there's a flower that will say it. I have a book full of meanings of flowers.” He stopped walking. I almost bumped into him. “I think that roses are most like royalty.” I stated. He turned to me. “Roses?” I nodded. “They have thorns. Some are artificially dyed, like blue roses, while others have their color naturally. They're breeded, and they are beautiful. They are popular and valued.” I said. His expression didn't change. “I suppose they are…” He said before turning and walking again. He stopped near the roses. “Tell me what the different colors mean.” He commanded. “Red is true love. Blue is mystery, or unattainable love. White represents purity and innocence, but if it's dried it means sorrow.” His expression changed slightly. It had a tint of sadness. “Black means death and hatred. Yellow means friendship but also infidelity, jealousy, and betrayal. I saw a black and yellow rose once. It was quite the oxymoron. Anyways, different shades of pink mean gratitude, grace, or joy. Burgundy means unconscious beauty. Coral or orange mean desire and passion.” Todoroki brushed his fingertips along the final color. “Purple is love at first sight, right?” He muttered. “Enchantment, falling deep in love at first sight.” He stood for a few moments. “I suppose we should head back to the table.” He smiled warmly. ‘What the hell!’ We sat back at the table. “Do you like roses?” He asked as I sat down. “I like all flowers, but I do like tulips a lot. I think roses are prettier, but tulips have this modesty to them.” I said. He nodded. “This garden puts Frostburn's to shame…” He said glancing around. “Well it used to be a ballroom- it still is used for balls occasionally- but King Toshinori decided he'd like a garden in here. I was the one who planted the roses… when I was 10.” He looked back at me. “I see.” Uraraka came in with a cart. “I thought you might like some treats as well. I brought you some chocolates. Dark, white, normal, and some mixes.” She said, setting down the plate with the chocolates and the glasses. She left with a bow and Todoroki eyed his glass. “Wh-what? It isn't poisoned.” I accidentally blurted. “No, it's not that.” He gave me an annoyed look. “I’ve never seen a clear goblet.” I laughed. “Oh no, that's a glass. It's a goblet but made out of glass. It's easier to replace than goblets as we live near the sea.” He nodded and took a sip of his cider. He set it down carefully. “That’s very wise.” He said, making eye contact with me. I felt a shiver go down my spine. His expression said ‘How smart! I am amused’ but his eyes said ‘I’ll kill you then rape your dead body for fun’. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tilted my head down. ‘What is with him? I don’t get this guy at all.’ I lifted my head up like a snobbish 9 year old. He raised an eyebrow. I took a chocolate from the platter and took a bite. It had raspberry filling. I shoved the rest of the thing in my mouth. He snorted. “How can someone like you be a prince?” He crossed his arms. I knew he would say that. “How can you be a prince? You're just scary. Princes are supposed to be charming.” I crossed my arms as I stuffed another chocolate in my mouth. He raised an eyebrow. “I’m scary am I? Well maybe you’re just a wuss.” He took another sip of his cider. I started to drink my now room temperature lemonade. It was kinda gross and I must of made a face because he smirked. “You talked too much and it got warm, didn't it?” He got up and took my glass. “Hey! That's mine.” I complained. I started to stand up when he set it down and returned to his seat. I inspected the glass carefully. Had he just put poison in it? I didn't understand him at all. The glass was cold when I touched it. Little chunks of ice clinked against the side. He put ice in it? He smiled softly and I felt my heart shiver. “As you said, it's not poisoned.” I bit my lip. I had completely dropped my charming prince act. Why did I agree to this? Oh wait- I didn't. I took a sip. It tasted the same but colder. “Thank you.” I said ruefully. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke. “So how long is your line of suitors?” He asked. “That's none of your business.” I said. “I think it is. The Coalition rules state that any prince may ask of the courtship of any other prince or princess. And they have to tell them.” He said defiantly. I grit my teeth. “Only one. Princess Shiozaki from Gardfell. And I intend to refuse her.” I said through gritted teeth. He smiled cruelly and my heart skipped a beat. “Ah- Near the Hosu forest. No wonder their kingdom relies on plants and natural resources.” He absentmindedly ate a piece of chocolate. He smiled gently, admiring my choker (I like chokers). “Prince Midoriya.” He stood and stopped in front of me. “Would you please allow me to court you.” He kneeled and bowed his head. Aoyama had told me what to say but I forgot. ‘Help me Tsu!’ I thought desperately. The air turned green and time slowed to a stop. The water in the waterfall halted, the birds in midair. Tsu appeared before me. I got up and hugged her. “Tsu! You-you're here!” She chuckled nervously. “Quite the predicament I see.” She said pointing at Todoroki, frozen on his knee. I laughed nervously. “Have you been listening? I saw a little frog in the bushes earlier.” She nodded. “You had better say yes.”  
“What? No way! He's so mean and coldhearted.”  
“If you say no, he could wage war. The kingdom can't take one since the L.O.V. has been attacking. Those bandits have no mercy.”  
I sighed. “I guess I should. For my people. They don't deserve a war. I'll say yes for them. Thank you Tsu.” She nodded and smiled. I was back in my seat and the waterfall gushed. “I accept your offer of courtship.” I said. He looked up and smiled and dammit I felt safe. ‘It isn't marriage. It's courtship. He is probably being forced to do this by his father.’ He got up and a platter clashed to the floor. I whipped around to see Uraraka and Shinsou there, Uraraka covering her mouth. “How long have you two been there?!” I asked angrily and embarrassed. “We just got here and saw him on his knee.” Shinsou said in a deadpan voice. Uraraka hurried off. Shinsou bowed. “My apologies. My companion gets a little out of hand at times.” He came in. “There is news from the kingdom of Frostburn for you.” He looked at Todoroki. “Due to vandalism, the carriage you came in cannot be driven, and repairs will take a few days. King Todoroki decided since it's such a long journey you might as well stay here until the carriage can be repaired. King Toshinori is aware and is waiting for your opinion. Would you prefer to stay the night, or would you like to return to your kingdom by one of our carriages?” He sighed. “My father will not accept me coming home, if he's made a decision he has made it and he will not accept otherwise. I suppose I will stay here for as long as I need to- if it’s okay with you.” He turned to me. Out of the goodness in my heart-and possible war- I nodded. “I’m fine with it.” Shinsou bowed and left to tell the king. It was silent. “I have an inkling my father paid someone to sabotage it. It's such a ‘coincidence’ he must be behind it. I offer my condolences.” He looked at me with a cold aggravation. I looked away. “I have no opinion on the matter.” I said. I knew where he was sleeping. The royal guest room was only 5 yards away from my bedroom. It was in my hallway. I stood up. “Please excuse me. I'm going to go see to my maid. If you need anything just hit that switch on the wall.” I said and smiled. I turned and left to go find Uraraka. 

I looked in the old supply cupboard and found her, floating. “Uraraka.” She looked at me and slowly touched to the ground. Her eyes were puffy. “Why did you say yes? I overheard him being mean to you! Why did you say yes?!” She whisper yelled. “I didn't want to! But if I had said no, and he went back to his kingdom he could wage a war, and the L.O.V. bandits have dented our military power and our defenses! I don't like it but I'm not going to let my kingdom suffer from my actions.” She seemed to accept this and slid down the wall. “I'm so sorry. He doesn't deserve you. He really is heartless. Just his father’s puppet.” I nodded. “Don't worry about me. If we make a good impression he won't have reason to try to start a war.” She nodded. “And I probably didn't help. I'll be better I promise.” She hopped up and hugged me. “I'll tell the girls to treat him extra good-even though he's an asshole-and I'll see if Rikido will make sure to make his rounds in your hallway a lot.” She smiled weakly and hurried off. When I returned to the gardens the prince was nowhere to be seen. “Please don't tell me he wandered off and no one knows where he is.” I sighed to myself. I started to walk around the garden paths to see if he was still in the gardens. “Prince Todoroki? Are you still here?” I called. I heard a faint response from the willow tree. ‘If he so much as touches my father's tree…’ My father had passed away before I was selected as heir, and his memoir was the willow tree, because he would read me stories under one we had in our backyard. I fast walked to the large area to the outside part of the gardens. We had a fountain that was built by Hatsume, gadget girl as I called her. She made the most wonderful and fatal inventions. She had built us our fountain. Speaking of which, I saw Todoroki near the fountain, running his fingers along the side. A tiny green frog rested near my feet. Luckily I was out of earshot. I crouched down. “Tsu? Is that you?” The frog ribbited. “I'll take that as a yes.” I scooped her up and started toward the fountain. I set her down on the edge and circled it. It was rather large and flashy for our taste, but she didn't charge us much. “I was wondering when you'd be back.” He said coldly. “I'm sorry I care about my staff.” He looked at me exasperatedly. I gave him a look back. “Shouldn’t you inform King Toshinori of our courtship?” I blushed. ‘Of course being the heartless being he is he can just speak it out loud for the whole castle to hear.’ I scuffed my feet and looked down at them. “Ahahaha… yeah…” He sighed and patted my head. I flinched at the sudden contact. “You’re very scatterbrained.” I looked up at him and he was smiling like a real prince should, and for a second I thought, ‘Maybe this won’t be so bad after all’, but then he shoved me into the fountain. “Keep your guard up, you foolish prince.” He retorted. I sat in the fountain, soaking wet and in shock. “You-you-you foppish cad!” He tsked. “At least I’m not a fussbudget like yourself.”  
“You look like Death’s head upon a mop-stick!”  
“Cow-handed clackbox.”  
“Rascal.”  
“Ninnyhammer.”  
“You rattle-cap sauce-box ruffian!”  
I said a little too loudly. I kneeled in the foot deep water and splashed him. “Oh you weasel!” I laughed. “How’s that for a ninnyhammer?” He leaned over the edge and splashed me. “I’m already soaking!” He laughed lightly. “Like I care?” He kept splashing so I splashed back. After about fifteen minutes of splashing, Todoroki was in the fountain as well. “Hey you two! Stop goofing around and come change! You’ll catch a cold!” We looked over to see King Toshinori only a few yards away from us. “He started it!” I exclaimed. “No I didn’t! You should’ve been paying attention!”  
“You pushed me in you liar!”  
“Not technically.”  
“Yes you did! Don’t be underhanded about it!”  
King Toshinori yelled. “I don’t care whose fault it was you turtle-doves just get out of the fountain!” We both bowed. “My apologies.” We both said.  
After a warm bath I was put in my comfy silk tunic with the puffy collar and sleeves that stopped just above my elbows. I had on a green vest with long coattails, comfy grey pants, and my favorite red shoes from that mysterious trader. Sneaks?Sneakies? I think that’s what he called them. I sat in my common room, separate from my bedroom. It was more of a study/library. It was circular and had two floors, the second more of a balcony. It had a circular bookshelf that curved with the wall on both floors. The bottom floor had a table with chairs and some beanbags that Hatsume gave me as a gift for saving her once. There was a glass chess set on the table and the beanbags were covered with blankets. I was sitting at the table eating some bread with butter when someone knocked at the door. “Come in.” I said after swallowing what I was chewing. As the door opened my throat started to feel irritated. I coughed and tear formed in my eyes. I hadn’t noticed who had entered yet. I hit my chest and coughed until the pain subsided. “Chew your food well, fool.” I looked up at the voice and saw Todoroki, but I knew because he was the only person with the audacity to call me that. “I did you imbecile It just went down the wrong way is all.” I said. He sat down next to me. He was in a white button up shirt and black slacks with some shoes. “I spoke to King Toshinori about our courtship.” I nodded focusing on my milk. “He said he will allow it.” 

“I will allow it, but if you so much as hurt him I will make sure you never see our kingdom again.”

I nodded. “Well…” I said, cutting off some of the bread and handing it to him. “I guess that’s that.” When suddenly something- or someone?- burst through the door. “Prince Midoriya there’s a commotion in the guard quarters! We-” Iida stopped when he saw Todoroki. “Ah I’m sorry I’ll just-”  
“Iida hold on- just calm down. What’s the matter?”  
“The guards were picking on the page when they started arguing!”  
I sighed. “Okay I’ll come solve this. If you want to see the magic happen you can come as well. Maybe they’ll behave once they see a visitor. Those dunderheads.” 

I heard it long before we saw it. The guard quarters were like a large town house but with beds and an outhouse. I opened the door and yelled. “ATTENTION!” They all froze like deer in the headlights and gaped at me, some on top of each other, some wielding pillows, others in the corner or on their beds. They all stood up straight and saluted. “Get in a line.” I commanded, glaring. They scrambled to do so. “Pardon my foul language but for fuck’s sake, why the hell are you all arguing at this hour? You should be either heading to the great hall or cleaning up your stations, or switching rotations.” They all looked like they were about to shit themselves. “Alright where’s Shouji?” They all shrugged. “So who is the highest in command here?” They all backed away from one guard. “Camie, what the fuck? You can kick all their asses, why didn’t you do something?” She looked at me boredly. “I was sleeping.” She shrugged. I sighed. “Who started it?” They all pointed at a guard I didn’t know. “Look, You all need to step up your game. I know the L.O.V. attacks have been brutal, and Mineta is an asshole, but that is NO EXCUSE to be FIGHTING EACH OTHER!!!” They all curled away from me. “If I hear anything. ANYTHING about you misbehaving, I’ll make you scrub every ballroom floor. All of you. I know it isn’t fair, but if you guys are gonna work as a team, you’re gonna get punished as a team. Alright?” They all accepted this. “And if you haven’t noticed we have a visitor. Prince Todoroki is here for a few days. So don’t slack off or sit on your asses or I’ll kick them into next week.” They all knew I could, quirkless or not. “Everyone relies on you to protect the kingdom. I rely on you to protect the kingdom. Please don’t fuck it up in front of my guest. Now do what you should be doing, because god forbid I have to talk to you twice in one night.” They nodded and bowed and I smiled to let them know that I would be strict, but I didn’t want to damage their morale. And then I was hit over the head and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much fun writing this, especially because of the insults. Just google it.


	5. Problematic Princes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty bad at taking criticism but I agree with it. So I hope this chapter is better than the last one! let me know!

I woke up in my bedroom, presumably Uraraka, Shinsou, Iida, and Todoroki by my side based on the voices. “Oh- he’s coming to!”  
“Don’t be so loud Uraraka!”  
“Sorry Shinsou.”  
“Damn right.”  
“Both of you cut it out.”  
“Sorry Iida.”  
“Sorry Iida.”  
“You need to be more mindful of yourselves.”  
“I will, okay?!”  
“Shhh!”  
“Shhh!”  
“You shhh!”  
“Shut it all of you!”  
Todoroki hissed, silencing them all. When I was able to open my eyes fully I gave them all a ripe glare. “You are all very mature and I am thrilled that you’re my companions.” I said sarcastically. “I’m honored.”   
“Shinsou!”  
The three said in unison. He rolled his eyes. “At least he isn’t dead.”   
“I’m starting to wish you were.”  
Uraraka muttered. “Stop being vile before I smack you both upside the head with a sword.” Iida threatened. “My god you people are all so violent.”   
“Says the one who told us to shut it.”  
“Okay- seriously stop arguing or I’ll yell at you like did at the guards. I think the maids would shit themselves and the page would die laughing. Although that wouldn’t be too bad, would it?” I said. That shut them up. “What happened?” I asked. “Oh it was hilarious. A small pebble fell from the sky and hit you on the head!” Todoroki said sarcastically. “Don’t be a smart ass. Iida what happened?” He gave Todoroki a look. “One of the guards hit you over the head with the page’s satchel. It was full of rocks, inappropriate portraits , and lingerie.” I rolled my eyes. “Of course it was. The next thing I do royally is putting him in the dungeon.” They all nodded in agreement. “So what happened to his satchel?” I asked. “I burned it.” Todoroki responded. “You are an idiot. That was our evidence.”   
“You’re the god damn prince you can put him in a tutu and no one can do anything except King Toshinori.”  
“Okay but if I randomly threw people in jail no one would trust me. You get my drift?”  
Shinsou sighed in conformation. “What time is it?” I asked. They all glanced at each other uncertainly. “It’s about seven in the morning your highness. And the guard already ran away, so it’s no use worrying about it.” Uraraka said. “It unnerves me you know me this well to know that that was the next thing on my mind.”  
“Oh, stop being so sour you big baby.”  
Uraraka shot back, doing things around the room. Shinsou was lounging on my favorite chair, Iida had left, as the royal guard had some… wrinkles… to iron out, and Todoroki pulled a stool over to the side of the bed. “You are such a loyal and committed partner for staying by my side this whole time. I could not have-”  
“If only your brain was as big as your mouth that would balance out everything.”   
Shinsou cackled and Uraraka tried to hide a smile like the well-mannered maid she was. “You’re all nincompoops.” Shinsou had been tipping in his chair and it (finally) fell over and everyone was stunned. “Don’t break my favorite chair. Why don’t you get me some clothes I’ve already missed most of my morning duties as it is, and I don’t intend to miss anymore.” I said, sitting up and looking at the cold prince by my side. “Foul-mannered guest or not, I am the-”  
“Heir to the throne, and I must uphold my image.”  
Uraraka and Shinsou finished. “Hmph.”

Within a matter of minutes I was ready for the day. My usual tunic and vest with riding pants and my sneakies. I went down to the armory to get my sword, as I didn’t have it the day prior. It was a backsword, uncommon from Yuay’s common two handed swords. I liked one handed better, because I myself felt that two-handed swords slowed you down. I didn’t necessarily feel like finding out either. Sheathing it at my hip I set off for the throne room. I bowed upon entering the throne room, as King Toshinori was there talking with someone. “Ah- Midoriya my boy! This is Prince Katsuki Bakugo of Esplodria, and Queen Mitsuki Bakugo of Esplodria. I was apologizing for the inconvenience of our page, and invited them. I didn’t think that Prince Todoroki would still be here.” He laughed jovially and Prince Bakugo bristled at the name. He was certainly dressed… exoticly. He had armsleeves that were orange with designs on them in black and a large red cape with poofy fur at the neck. He had an abundance of pointy beaded necklaces that were cerulean, black, gold, and red. His ears had the same type of bead but an earring. He was like Todoroki intimidationwise, but he looked like he’d torture you and make you beg for your life before he cut off your head and put it on his wall as a trophy. His eyes were a bold red. His complexion was like blood surfacing from a scab you picked or because you pricked yourself on a thorn. I wouldn’t be caught dead in a room with both of them at the same time.   
Bakugo snorted. “He’s such a dork. I can’t believe he’s the crown prince.” His mother smacked him. “That’s no way to talk about a host! Please excuse him, he’s upset about having to leave his friend outside.” I nodded and smiled, becoming the charming and modest Prince Midoriya. I put on some extra charm to piss the blonde off. Boy, was I an asshole today. “Oh, it’s fine. I’ve been called worse. I’m extremely sorry about our page, we’re currently finding a new page at the moment. There have been incidents with him in the past, but one can only step out of line so many times before being punished.” Bakugo sneered at this. “If I could I would’ve punted the little fucker all the way back to this shitty kingdom.” He muttered. His mother hit him again. “Anyways, why don’t you two go have fun? We’ll be discussing the L.O.V. attacks.” Midoriya was sad to be dismissed from a conversation of a pressing issue of his kingdom, but he bowed and smiled at the other prince. After they were out of earshot of the throne room, Bakugo muttered something. “Listen, you shit. I won’t take orders from you.”  
“I wasn’t planning on giving you any, as you would obviously be incapable of doing it without murdering someone. I know that your kingdom could easily overpower mine. You be nice to me, I be nice to you.”   
I remarked rather harshly. He was taken aback so suddenly that I wasn’t a ditzy prince. “What? Can’t eat the shit you talk?” I asked, resuming my walk to my chambers. He growled and pinned me to the wall. “Don’t be an asshole.” I said smirking. “ You… I don’t give a flying fuck about your kingdom or you. That twat page of yours is why I’m here and because my mother is a softie. I’ll be outside with my dragon, now.” He stepped back and strutted off, muttering “Deku...set this kingdom on fire… kirishima…” I didn’t hear all of it but he had not called me by my name. I sighed and went back to my bedchambers to find Todoroki laughing and smiling. And he was handsome. ‘Oh fuck…’ I thought. He jumped when he saw me in the doorway. “Ah- M-Midoriya.” He said blushing. Uraraka was sweeping. “Hello. Have you seen the dragon outside? I heard it was trained! Is that true?!” Uraraka exclaimed. I peered out my huge window. “It’s an animagus.” Uraraka gasped. “You mean a person who can turn into an animal whose spirit merged with theirs as a child? AS IN THE RED DRAGON?!” She yelled a little too loudly. “Yes. But the person he was sworn to is an asshole.”   
“You can say that again. Prince Bakugo is a little… harsh...with his words.”  
“He called me a dork and a shit and insulted my kingdom. Do you think we could slip him some poison or something?”   
Urarakas eyes were as wide as saucers. Todoroki sighed and gave me a cold look. “No, judging by his dragon.” I sighed. “I seriously worry about the state of you mentally Midoriya.” Uraraka confessed before leaving the room. “I’ll just uh… haha… give you two some privacy.” She closed the door blushing, but not as hard as I was. ‘Oh my dear lord.’ Two hands gently took hold of my upper arms from behind. “Shall we?” He asked, his voice smooth as the marble on the ballroom floors. His mouth was near my ear. He slowly and gently rubbed my arms (A smooth up and down and up and down my whole arm.) in a way that can only be described as sensual. Stuttering like a bad invention Hatsume had made, my mind practically exploded. ‘The cold prince is touching you. The cold prince is courting you. Shall you? Are those shivers from the fact that he is touching you and your body enjoys it?’ Little taunting thoughts slowly whizzed around my head.. “Sh-Sh-Shall we wh-what?”  
“Go attend to your guest, of course.”  
“Ah- y-yes. My condolences for my insolence.”  
I sighed in relief. “Although it sounds like you were expecting… something else, perhaps?” He chuckled and-dammit I was (slightly) aroused. The analytical part of me saw this unfair manipulation and screamed, ‘DANGER’ but my body was so caught up in the intimate touch that common sense evaded me. I hadn’t been touched like that in a long time. Not since I was sixteen. “Well you make it sound like you’re completely innocent in this matter.” I said quietly. “I know.” He whispered, his voice just a faint passing of warm air that skimmed my ears. He moved his hands from my arms to my hips. “Y-You’re being rather suggestive a-at the m-moment.” I somehow managed to choke out. “Suggestive?” Nodding, I grabbed for his hands but he moved them. “Very coy a-and flirtatious…”   
“Oh? How so?”  
I let out a long sigh. “I never should’ve agreed to court you.” I muttered. Todoroki scoffed. “That was underhanded of you.”   
A beat passed…

“So you do not enjoy being touched?”  
“Just let go of me already so we can make sure Uraraka doesn’t get her head chopped off.”  
“By Bakugo or the dragon?”  
“Both.”


	6. Edge of the blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with this chapter because one of my OC's makes a cameo. I know i'm probably using that word wrong but I don't care because the next chapter is gonna knock your socks off.

Quite the fuss was being made over the prince and his dragon companion. There were maids and guards alike gathered around them. “I SAID FUCK OFF!” I flinched at the loud and gruff voice. Todoroki sighed. “That’d be him.” He said begrudgingly. “Get back to work! Stop fawning and drooling all over this poor man and his companion! The courtyard won’t sweep itself and last time I checked some of you have some extra time in the mornings, no?!” Everyone grumbled and the crowd dissapated. Bakugo glared at me and Todoroki. “I had it under control.” Todoroki raised his eyebrows. “Oh really? I couldn’t tell.” He said sarcastically. The red dragon puffed smoke and roared before a popping sound broke into the air and there stood a man with spiky red hair and equally sharp teeth, his arm around Bakugo’s shoulders and a grin from ear to ear on his face. “Yo! Sorry ‘bout him. He’s a big grump.” Bakugo seemed to tolerate the redheads actions. “Kirishima cut it out.” They then started to playfully argue that turned into, “I’m gonna rip your throat out!”  
“Not if you can’t catch me!”  
And quips along the line of “I’ll fucking kill you shitty hair!” and “Nuh-uh Bakubro!” And the madness ensued. “At least he hasn’t damaged the castle yet.” Todoroki suggested as we walked back to the palace. “That’s true. I’m starving though.” I complained. Todoroki laughed-my heart warmed to the thought of him-and put his hand on my shoulder lightly. I looked around for any bodies of water or dirt for me to fall in to. “I’m sure we… can- what are you doing that for?” He inquired with a little huff. “I’m making sure there are no fountains or anything you can shove me in to.” He laughed and my heart lifted a step higher. “You really can be charming when you want to be, you know that?” He stopped dead in his tracks and I had to backtrack a little. “Charming? Others call it manipulation but at least you romanticized it.” I scowled. “Well fine then you manipulative scoundrel of a prince.” He cocked an eyebrow. “You make it sound like I’m smooth-tongued.”   
“Well that’s because you are! I bet your lies slide off your lips like butter.”   
“Well maybe if you kiss me you’ll find out.”  
“I-... I h-hate you so much.”  
“You aren’t denying that you want to kiss me.”  
“I-I-I am not… I don’t…”  
My cheeks felt hot. We had stopped in an out of the way hallway. A very tight hallway probably meant for servants running to serve, not two princes. Todoroki had me trapped against the wall, even though I could easily mouse my way out. He dragged his eyes across my body, obviously checking me out. “You are so shameless for a prince.” He took this as a ‘Okay check him out more and be obvious about it.’ “I guess your right. I could kiss you right now with my butter lips and never give a second thought to it.” He got closer to me. “You’re never gonna let me live that down are you?” I asked, turning my face to the side so he wouldn’t kiss me. I was not going to let him kiss me. Never ever. He was a cold prince. A cold heartless shell of a pupeteer. ‘He’s just pulling your strings. He laughs and smiles so you let your guard down. He’s a manipulator.’ Little things as this bounced around my head as I shrunk down and bolted from him, making my escape. “It’s a facade. It’s a big facade to get the throne, isn’t it.” I whispered to myself. I ran through the narrow corridor, not looking back. “It’s a facade. It’s faux. It’s a ruse of some sort. He’s using me.” I bursted into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me, locking it. The guard on rotation, Ojiro, knocked politely. “Y-Your highness? A-Are you ok-kay?” He said tentatively. “...” More knocking. “No I’m not. That stupid prince from Frostburn is using me, I just know it. Please don’t tell him I’m in here.” He hmmed in conformation. “I thought you two were courting or something.”   
“I had no choice. His kingdom is stronger at the moment because of the L.O.V. attacks. So we want to stay on their good side.”   
“I see. Well, at least it isn’t marriage. Maybe… Maybe he likes you and isn’t doing it to put you in a place like that?”   
“I doubt it. King Todoroki is foul. I remember meeting him at a ball when I was younger. He’s crueler than the prince.”  
“Well… okay.”  
So for the next hour I proceeded to sulk until there was another knock. “Midoriya? It’s Uraraka. Can I come in?” I got up and unlocked the door. “Yes?” She bowed in respect. “I don’t suppose you...have… are you okay?” I nodded. “Just stressed.” She nodded. “Anyways, have you seen Shinsou lately?”  
I shook my head. “He was suposed to tell you that the yearly Lunar ball and Full Moon Festival is coming up.” I groaned. “It is, isn’t it? Okay how many days?”   
“In 14 days, or a fortnight if you want to be direct.”  
“Okay… I hope I have something silver that’s clean then.”  
With that she left. ‘It was rather childish of me running away earlier but... ‘ I glanced out the window to see no one. I sighed. “I really hate this.”  
“Hate the situation? Or the prince?”  
I jumped and flicked around to see who was there. “Oh mom. Thank god it’s you!” I jumped up and hugged her. As I was the prince, I had to live in the castle. But mom couldn’t. She lived near the castle, but not on the grounds. “I heard about the courtship. You really have grown up. It isn’t fair at all but people are jackasses…”   
“Mom! I can’t believe that came out of your mouth! And in front of Royalty such as myself! How dastardly vile you’ve become I’ll let you stand in for me in some of my lessons.”   
She laughed and patted me on the back. “Well I came to check up on you and to meet this Todoroki fella. His father is… manipulative.” I nodded. “Well I haven’t had a chance to dine at the table, so I’ll call everyone together.” Everyone being Uraraka, Shinsou, and Iida with the new addition of the cold prince. The first three were practically my best friends, even if Shinsou does give me a little attitude at times. It was highly looked down upon for them to even eat at the table with me, but as I once heard a princess say to her girlfriend, fuck tradition. As for Todoroki… I wasn’t particularly excited about having to talk with him after coming to my senses. And to nicely talk, at that. “Honestly, He’s like his dad but not nearly as… unpleasant.” I said as we walked to the great hall. Usually everyone knew when my mom was here because everyone loved her. She would tell the children in the kitchen and the children training to be servants stories and she would play with them.   
Upon our arrival at the dining hall, Uraraka and Iida were seated, talking to each other in hushed jovial tones. “A-Ah! Mrs. Midoriya!” Uraraka jumped up and bowed, accidentally hitting her head on the table. “Oh call me Inko! Please! And do be careful!” Uraraka laughed. “Sorry Mrs. Inko I was just very excited!” Iida gave her a look of concern before rising rising himself and giving a bow. “Very nice to see you, Mrs. Inko. Shinsou has been working with Kind Toshinori to find a new page, so he will be a little late. And Prince Todoroki is washing up, he was very nice helping out the guards with their sword techniques and sparring with them.” Iida sat. “Wh-what?!” I gasped. “They said he’s a more formidable opponent than you!” Shinsou exclaimed with a smile as he walked in. “Mrs. Inko.” He bowed. She laughed. “I’m… I’m definitely better than him. Right Iida? Well you saw him fight between our sparring and his fighting-”  
“I actually went up against him myself and he is indeed a little more ferocious than you.”  
He adjusted his glass. “I can’t believe you! Uraraka, if I sparred with him, wouldn’t I at least give him a run for his money?” She shrugged. “Well based on the evidence no…”   
“Aww c’monnn! You’re all ingrates. You should be eating in the staff quarters not my table.”   
My tantrums were usually short-lived, and for comedy. I liked making people laugh. Another title I liked. The happy prince. The prince that doesn’t scowl and manipulate people or call other kingdoms shitty. The one decent prince. My mother and I sat down and after a few minutes King Toshinori joined us. “Ah, you’re all very early…” Nodding, I set my water down. And then Todoroki came in. “I hope I’m not too late.”  
It was quiet. “No, we were just early. My mother hasn’t come to visit in a while- ah, speaking of which.” I stood and my mother rose too. “Todoroki, this is my mother. Mom, this is Todoroki.” My mom didn’t hesitate in giving him ‘the look’. It was the glare my father would give to anyone who asked to court me. The tension was thick in the air, and my heart rate increased. It seemed like for an hour they were talking with their eyes. ‘I know who you are.’ ‘I will not hurt him.’ ‘You already have emotionally.’ ‘Not on purpose.’ ‘I won’t hesitate to have you hung by your feet.’ ‘I will never. I am a good prince.’ ‘Your father wasn’t, how can I be sure you are?’ ‘I am not my father. He’s an asshole who can go back to hell’ And within a few seconds, my mother then decides to give him her blessing. Thanks a lot mom. “You are just so handsome! Oh Midoriya how lucky are you?” I rolled my eyes. “Unbelievably lucky, mom.” I said, sinking to my seat. Uraraka held back a fit of giggles. “I’m the lucky one, really. He’s a ruler fit for his kingdom, and know how to handle… tough situations.” Iida snorted. “Very funny. Again, You are all very mature and I am thrilled that you’re my companions.” I said. “We’re honored.” They replied simultaneously. I couldn’t help but break down to laughter. King Toshinori sat at the head of the table, then on his right sat my mom, then me, then Todoroki. On his left was Iida, Uraraka, then Shinsou. The cooks brought out the food and we all ate and laughed. Halfway through the meal someone reached for my hand. I looked down to my right hand to see Todoroki holding my hand. ‘An apology? Or just because he can? His hand was warm and a little bit bigger than mine. His hand was rough and calloused. He glanced down then looked at me from the corner of his eye and smiled. The flow of the conversation on taxes and whether or not the people of the kingdom should live closer or farther away from the castle didn’t waver. Todoroki absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over the scars on my hands as he stated his opinion. This was confusing. He was romancing me and I knew it. But I was helpless. I had forgotten how nice it felt to hold someone’s hand. I laughed and continued on with the conversation. ‘Dammit.’ When King Toshinori bade us goodnight, My mother and Iida retired as well, leaving Shinsou, Uraraka, Todoroki, and I. “Well I’ve skipped out enough on my duties as well. I’m sure everything is falling apart as we speak. Hagakure isn’t the best at taking care of things.” She got up and hurried off. “Any luck with finding a new page?” I asked. Shinsou shook his head. “No. We have some candidates but no one is fit for the job. Well at least that we know of. I’ve actually been doing errands for the king and he isn’t as bossy as you.”   
“H-hey! I’m not bossy I just get impatient!”  
“Sure.”  
“I’ll… hang you by your toes in the dungeon!”  
“The king wouldn’t let you. You are a bit of an asshole when you overwork yourself or when you get mad.”   
“That is true.”  
They both laughed. “I suppose I should go finish up what I was doing prior.” Shinsou stood and pushed in his chair. “Preparations for the Full Moon Festival?” He nodded. “We started late in preparation this year. Also the carriage repairs should be done in two days time, Prince Todoroki.” He bowed and left. 

Feeling the hot sensation of blush grace my face, I turned away. “What was that for?” I dared to look back at him. “What?” He questioned. Sighing I squeezed his hand. He let go. “Oh sorry. I just…” He looked at the table, hands folded in his lap. He skittishly looked at me. “You really do want to court me?” Oops. I covered my mouth, shocked at what I had just blurted. He looked at me dumbfounded. “I-you-I was-I just-you don’t- ugggghhhh.” I put my face in my hands. “Well… yes… I shouldn’t be. My father gave me instructions that I have no intention of following. One of them was to kill you.” I looked up, feeling my heart drop. “I was supposed to court you and then trick you into believing I was in love with you. And then to poison you.” The room was cold and clammy. “But…” His face got a little pink. “I realized… you aren’t what the rumors say. You are charming, but not… princely charming. You’re… handsome and you’re fierce… I’m at a loss for words.” He laughed nervously and looked away. “Please don’t say it.” He shifted in his seat. I swallowed the lump in my throat. “Midoriya-”  
“You better not.”  
“I love you.”  
“No you don’t.”  
“Yes I do.”  
“...”  
“I didn’t mean to.”  
“That doesn’t change anything.”  
“I know.”  
Hot tears streaked down my face. His eyes were misty too. “Midoriya please-”  
I cut him off with a shake of my head. “Take it back. You can’t say that.” I didn’t want this. Not at all. He fell in love and I did, but not in the right way. “I’m not going to.” Silence. “Can we start over?” I asked. He nodded. “Okay.” We sat there crying. I looked at him and laughed. “What fools are we?” He smiled and leaned towards me. And I woke up.

“Midoriya?” I flinched. “Huh? Oh yes yes sorry.” Shinsou looked at me worriedly. “Are you okay? You’ve been staring into space.” I laughed. We were planning the Full Moon Festival in my study. “I just had a weird dream last night.”   
“About what?”  
“...Th-the prince…”  
“Really? That’s why?”  
“Y-yes.”  
All that really happened was we bade each other good night and I just had the dream. When I woke I couldn’t tell if it actually happened or not, as dream and reality fuzzed together in a blur of what I only recall now as a love confession and a prophecy. It wasn’t the first prophecy dream I’d ever had. So I was on high alert for anything and everything. “Was it a vision?” I nodded. “He said something along the lines of he was sent to kill me and he couldn’t.” Shinsou nodded deep in thought. Well confront him about it.”  
“Wh-what?! No way! I could never! It’s so embarassing I might die!”   
“Just do it.”  
Sighing, I gave him a look. “If you don’t do it I will.” I stood. “Shinsou Hitoshi you will not!” He laughed. “Tell me what?” I jumped and whirled around to face Todoroki. “Nothing! Nothing at all!”   
“No you had a wet dream or something-”  
“Shinsou! It was not!”  
“That’s what it sounded like.”  
Todoroki looked slightly amused. “I’m intrigued now. I would like to hear about this dream of yours.”   
“I hate both of you so much.”  
“Not Todoroki apparently.”  
“Shinsou stop it!”  
He grinned. “I’ll take my leave. We can work on it more later.” He said picking up the papers and quills and ink jars. Soon it was Todoroki and I. “It wasn’t a-”   
“I know it wasn’t.”  
He sat next to me. Too much next to me to concentrate. I could only seem to look at his lips then his eyes then the table. “Well… I have… visions sometimes. In the form of dreams. And uh…” I tugged at the gollar of my vest. It seemed too tight. “I dreamt that you told me you were sent here to kill me and then you told me you couldn’t because you thought it would be bad because I was a good prince.” He must have sensed I was leaving out some parts because he got a little closer to me and asked, “Is that all?” I kept my hands in my lap. “N-no…” I said, my cheeks feeling hotter than ever. “Tell me what else.” I shook my head. “That’s not fair.” I said. He put his arm around my shoulders, resting it on the back of my chair. “Tell me.” My heart was thudding in my ears. “Y-you told me th-that you l-l-loved me. A-and th-then ki-kissed me.” He was only inches away from my face. He got closer. “S-stop it! I told you e-everything!”   
“Well you were right about me being sent here to kill you. By my father. A love confession 3 or so days in to a courtship… maybe not.”  
“So… you’re courting me… because you want to?”  
“At first, no. Now, yes. You’ve made your way into my heart.”  
I was a sputtering mess. “I-well uhm.... I-just…” He spoke softly. “I don’t see what there is to be embarrassed about. We’ve been this close before.”   
“Stop messing with me! I don’t like it!”  
“I’m not messing with you.”  
“Yes you are and you know it! Just-...”  
The door opened. “Well I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” I jumped and turned around to see Uraraka. “Oh it’s just you.” I sighed in relief. “No you weren’t.” Todoroki said coolly. “Good. So there’s been a new development…” She said nervously. “The prince of Esplodria wants your hand in marriage.” My jaw dropped. “What?!” She nodded. Todoroki tensed. “I wouldn’t marry him if he was the last man on earth!” I blurted. “Well… then I want his hand in marriage as well.” Todoroki said bluntly. “Todoroki has the right to your hand as he is courting you… But if Esplodria wages war…” My eyes widened. “I can’t refuse him. Or you…” My heart picked up again. This would be a war that Yuay would be in the middle of. Eslpodria and Frostburn fighting over Yuay’s prince. “No… no way…” I looked at them both. “What will we do?” Todoroki took my hand. “I’m courting you and I asked you to court first, so I have dibs. If Esplodria can’t fight you, it’s a death wish. I have armies too, and I’m well prepared to fight with you or for you.” I got it. “I… Todoroki, your father wanted me dead so King Toshinori wouldn’t have an heir, so he could conquer our kingdom right? Because we have a lot of farmland and trade food and glass jewelry for wood and metals. Both your territory is on either side of mine. So whichever kingdom either conquered mine or united with mine through marriage, we would merge and then that kingdom could conquer the other kingdom that failed in getting my hand or killing me.” I was the key piece in all of this. “Oh my god you’re right!” Uraraka exclaimed. “We need to tell King Toshinori.”

“I didn’t know that you were so relevant… I’m sorry you’re in a position like this…” Todoroki bowed and stepped forward. “I will gladly lend my soldiers to fight with yours, or to protect your kingdom if need be. I have more of a right to Midoriya’s hand in marriage than Prince Bakugo.” King Toshinori didn’t like the prospect of two kingdoms fighting over me. “We couldn’t settle this over rock parchment shears, could we?” I asked feebly. “We could have a duel or a jousting match like in the tales.” Uraraka suggested. “Not to the death…” I said. “Well we’re not in a position to do anything right now except tell them that Prince Todoroki wants your hand in marriage.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “God, I don’t know what to do.” Todoroki bit his lip. “May I… May I stay here until this ordeal is over? I don’t care what my father says, I want to protect Midoriya.” The king digested this. “I would feel a little better if you did as well. I’ll send our new page to go tell King Todoroki of this. Also, I’ll ask for your captain of your guard and some of your forces. You can continue to stay in the room, and we will give rooms to the members of your household. The guards can stay in the extra bunker.” Todoroki bows. “I will request for who I see fit. Until more forces are needed, I’ll ask for twenty of my best men. I trust Yaoyorozu.” King Toshinori sighed. “Tell Shinsou and Iida. I’m sure that half the castle knows of the marriage demand but try to keep this quiet.” We all nodded.

The next day I went into town to check up with the kingdom and see if news had reached them yet. Todoroki insisted to come with me. He was dressed dashingly in a blue vest and white tunic with grey pants and boots. He carried a longsword with him on his belt. He looked princely and dangerous. There were no extra guards as they were on high duty, and there were some walking around the villages. I wore my favorite green vest and tunics to make the fluffy collar. Our horses trotted alongside each other, whinnying occasionally. Todoroki had a milk white horse named Halle. I had my horse, Galen. He was a beatiful sleek brown and was very calm and brave but had an attitude when being forced to go somewhere he didn’t. So I kept a bag of carrots with me to bribe him. We came upon the gate into the town and the guards took to one knee. “Prince Midoriya. Prince Todoroki.” I smiled. “Hello Sero. Hello Tokoyami.” They looked up, surprised I remembered their names. “Nothing suspicious, right?” I asked. They shook their heads, rising in time with each other. “Good. Everything is well with the guards, right?” Sero laughed a little. “Excuse my fowl language please, but you really scared the shit out of them!” Tokoyami elbowed him. “Really?” He asked, frustrated at his partner. I smiled. “Lucky you two were on duty then. I trust you two though. Have a nice day.” They opened the gate and we were off. About ten yards of crops. I waved to all the farmers and they bowed. We stopped in front of the first house, a lovely old couple that gave our horses an apple each. I loved talking with them. Their son had died a month ago during a L.O.V. attack. I bowed my head to them. “I am truly sorry. We’re working on improving the military more and new tactics. Please- anything you need?” They glanced at each other. “Well… there has been this rascal running around… he’s trampling our crops and everyone else’s- stealing from people.” I nodded. “I’ll see to it. Thank you again.” We left and headed on into the main town. We tied our horses at the stables run by our guards. As we walked, people bowed and greeted us. They stared at Todoroki- they had heard rumors that we were courting but had no way of knowing. I stopped by the markets, asking about problems and everything was well except one thing. A thief running around. I bought some bread from the baker- he was nice. I offered some to Todoroki. “Yes please.” We finished and went back to walking around the main part of town and then going to the wharf and the docks when someone whizzed past us. “Hey! Get back here you little twat!” I looked to see an angry fisherman. I looked back to see a young kid with black spiky hair turn around and stick his tongue out. Without thinking I chased after the kid. “Hey! Stop!” I called out. He took twists and turns and I followed. Eventually I caught up to him on a higher desolate part of town. A cliff overlooking the sea. He realized I was the prince and glared. “What do you want?” He asked, breathing hard. I gasped for air. “You… are very… fast.” I laughed. And stood straight. “I’ve heard about you. Everyone’s complaining about you. Saying nasty things.” He crossed his arms. “So? What does it have to do with you?” I smiled. “I think you’re just a little misunderstood.” He frowned. “You’re Kouta, right? I knew your parents.” He took a step back. I heard laughing behind me. This giant dude smiled. “Well well, little prince lost his way, did he?” I stepped back. He was part of the L.O.V. I put my arms out. “I’m not lost.” I said, looking him in the eye. “Stay behind me.” I said to Kouta. I stepped forward. “Don’t you lay a finger on him.” He cracked his knuckles and smiled even more gruesomely. “He’s with me. He lead you here. We knew you were gonna come round one day and chase him. Didn’t we Kouta?” The frightened child clung to me. “It just took a little punishment to get him to do it.” I pulled out my sword. The massive blonde cackled. “You think that little toothpick’s gonna hurt me?” I felt a smile tug at my mouth. “I know this little ‘toothpicks gonna hurt you.” He swung at me and I dodged, taking Kouta with me. “Back up.” Kouta begrudgingly backed up. “Help! Please somebody!” He screamed. He swung again and I dropped down and cut his arm. He took a step back and smiled. The wound closed up. ‘Fucking great. A healing quirk.’ I faked a swing to his left arm but parried and thrust the sword into his chest. I pulled it out and swung at his face, getting a good chunk of his eye. I relentlessly swung and cut until he knocked me back to the edge of the cliff. I gasped for breath. He got my left arm. I gasped as the pain pricked my elbow. I got up and swung and he caught my sword, pulling it from my grip and flinging it off the cliff. I dodged a punch and kicked him in the nuts. He staggered back, painfully smiling. He grabbed my left arm and I cried out in pain. He hung me over the edge. “Say goodby, prince.” Tears flooded my eyes. I was not going down. “Run Kouta!” The villain swung me backwards and I landed on the ground. Kouta had hit him with water. “You wanna go, little boy?!”   
“Don’t hurt him!”  
He screamed. Then, a miracle happened. Ice seized the villains feet. “Let’s make this a fair fight, shall we?” Todoroki glared at the giant. Ice took him and he impaled him everywhere, making him a sculpture, and cutting off his head. I grabbed Kouta and shielded his eyes. “You really don’t want to look or need to look.” He complied. Todoroki cucked his head off the cliff. “That’ll make a fisherman’s day.” I muttered. “I just saved your ass. You should be more grateful.” I smiled. “Thank you.” A girl in a cloak and riding gear appeared, just her mouth visible. “That bastard. I heard you calling for help.” She said. She smiled and bowed. “I’m Particle. I can help you with him.” She nodded at the frozen hunk of ice.   
Todoroki, Kouta and I watched as she pulled out a single hand and the ice started to turn to dust. She waved her hand and the dust separated into three different clouds, and she put them each in a jar she had set out. She sealed them all and handed one to each of us. “Don’t let all three be in one place, or it won’t be very good. He had some sort of healing quirk, and I don’t know how far that goes, so to be safe I’ll do this.” She dug a hole with her quirk. “It’s very far down. Would you like to throw it in?” She asked Kouta. He nodded and tossed it in. She sealed it. “There. You two can keep it as a trophy or discard it. I wish you luck. If you ever need me, just touch this insignia and I’ll offer my services. I’m some sort of witch I guess. Haha. Anyways, have a nice day.” With that she turned to dust as well. I glanced at Todoroki. “What Insignia…” He pulled something from his vest pocket. A piece of paper with a drawing in ink. “Particle, fortunes and fortune telling, service in all kingdoms.” He read out loud. “That was… odd…” The back had a ink drawing of a dove perched on a sword. I found one in my vest pocket too. “Do you think she’d be out royal mage?” Todoroki laughed. “Probably not.” We laughed and we returned to the castle, Kouta in tow.   
I was sent to the infirmary to be looked at bey Recovery Girl, our doctor. She healed my arm within half an hour and I went in to find Todoroki and Uraraka. Peeking in my study I found Todoroki reading. “Ah- Hello Midoriya.” He looked up and smiled. I nodded as I entered and closed the door. “Is your-”   
“Yes, it is fine.”   
He smiled as I sat down next to him. I still was figuring everything out with him. He closed the book and pushed it aside. “Do I get a kiss for saving you?”   
“Pffft. No you don’t.”  
“Aww. I thought when princes saved damsels in distress they got kisses.”  
“I was not a damsel in distress!”  
“Fine. You were a… effeminate prince in need of saving.”  
“I’ll take it.”  
“So where’s my kiss?”  
“You’ll get it soon enough.”  
“How about right now?”  
“How about no?”  
“But I saved you.”  
“I don’t want to kiss you.”  
“Maybe you’re just a bad kisser and won’t admit it, is that why you refuse to kiss your partner?”  
“Why are you so persistent?”  
“It’s a blessing. It’s be even more of a blessing if you kissed me.”  
“Fine.”  
I pecked him on the cheek, smiling and feeling my face get hotter. “That doesn’t count.” He scowled. “Come on. Give me a real kiss on the lips.” He smiled playfully. “I will kiss you on the lips… when Uraraka admits she likes Iida.” He got up and hit the switch. After a few minutes of arguing Uraraka opened the door. “Yes, your highnesses?” She asked sarcastically. “Midoriya said he’d kiss me when you admitted you liked Iida.” She blushed. “Uraraka please don’t.” She began to float but held on to the doorway. “Just for that, Yes, I do like Iida.” She slammed the door and I jumped. “Pucker up.”   
“No!”  
“What’s a single kiss between two princes?”  
“Uh, everything?”  
“You’re gonna have to do it at the Lunar Ball. The heir of Yuay dances with the heir of the kingdom of honor that year, and then gives them a ‘ceremonial’ kiss. And this year it’s Frostburn.”   
I forgot. “You… Ugh. Just ugh.” I said. I sat down next to him and crossed my arms. He raised his eyebrows. “I honestly don’t know who would be worse anymore. You or Prince Bakugo.” He scoffed. “I’m not an angsty barbarian.”   
“No you’re a horny barbarian.”   
He frowned. “Nevermind. I don’t want a kiss anymore.” I laughed. “What, you can’t take constructive criticism?” He raised an eyebrow. “That was just downright an insult.” Resting his chin in the palm of his hand, he smiled. “If you don’t kiss me I’ll make it worse.”   
“Make what worse?”  
“Oh look at that your kiss has become an kiss for at least a minute.”  
“You can’t do that.”  
“It’s getting longer.”  
He said tauntingly. I rose, slammed my hand on the table and kissed him as quickly as possible. I pulled away, feeling the nonexistent steam coming out of my ears. One thing I never understood was why he made me blush so much. He smiled. “Okay. I’ll take that.” The imprint of his lips on mine felt weird. Not pleasant or bad, but weird. I left to go find Shinsou to plan for the Lunar Ball. Everyone in the region of Musutafu was invited, and we held it in the gardens.


	7. A ball gone awry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I just had some trouble coming up with the story and school is now in session, so homework. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!

Finally, the day of the Ball arrived. I was in a turquoise green jacket that stopped just below my butt, a light blue silk vest and a white shirt. I had a white cravat as well. I also had on white pants that were a little too tight for my liking. And some classy black boots. I had on my silver circlet, a cheaper version of my crown and diamond earrings in. I saw Uraraka in her white uniform dress. “You look nice.” I complimented, scaring the shit out of her. “Oh god- Prince Midoriya! You scared me! I have to call you your highness so don’t tell me off. We may not be as strict here but we can’t show it.” She hurried off and I made my way to the gardens. The thrones had been moved to the gardens, I knew. I was walking past a seemingly empty hallway when someone yanked me. “What the-” I saw two colors. Red and white. “Salutations, Prince Todoroki.” I said saltily. He looked dashing in a maroon shirt and black vest with tails that went down to his knees. He had black pants and brown boots. He had on black gloves. His kingdom’s colors. Black and maroon. Ours were light blue and turquoise. He gave me a look up and down. “Dear god you look handsome.” He remarked. I smiled. “You look fit for a heartless cold prince.” He smiled back and hugged me briskly, hands lingering at my waist. He pulled away and a little part of me missed the feeling. I had gotten a little more used to Todoroki being my partner in a… forceful way. He would hug me or even kiss me on the cheek out of nowhere, whenever he felt like it. Whether it was passing by me or in front of Iida, Uraraka, and/or Shinsou, which I always smacked him for. I didn’t like it, but I got myself into this mess and a loveless marriage with someone was bound to happen… I raised a cynical eyebrow. “That was short for you.” He tilted his head. “How so?” I bit my lip and he took my circlet off. “Hey! Give that back!” He held it up high and I jumped up to reach for it, but I was too short. He bent his arm so it was reachable and behind him. I leaned forward and stretched my arm out when I noticed the look on his face. I faltered and stopped moving, my arm weakly extended over his shoulder. “What?” I questioned. He pulled me closer by the small of my back. “You want it back? You have to kiss me.” My jaw dropped. “You are a bastard.” He shrugged. He knew I couldn’t go out without it. “Just give it to me.”   
“You heard what I said, Prince Midoriya~”   
He cooed, leaning closer to me. “I hate you.” I said scornfully. “Well that’s your problem isn’t it?” He teased, getting closer. “Give it. Now.” I demanded. He gave me that, ‘Well ha-ha what are you gonna do about it I’m not gonna do what you say I think I’m a genius’ look that you make when you made a sick burn, whatever that is… I snatched his circlet from his head and hopped backwards. “Ha-ha.” I put it on my head and changed my posture so it resembled Todoroki’s. “I’m Todoroki, and I am heartless and cold and will kill you then rape your dead body.” I said in a gruff voice. He scowled. “First of all, that’s not what I sound like. Second of all, I would not rape someone’s dead body that’s disgusting.” I shrugged. “That’s the impression you give off.” Crossing his arms, Todoroki took a step towards me. “I’ll trade you.” He held out my circlet and I snatched it from him and ran, the opposite direction of the gardens. “Midoriya! Get back here!” I laughed to myself and sprinted. I knew this castle better than he did, including the secret passageways. I ducked into a closet and shuffled through the rags hanging to a secret tunnel hidden behind them. I walked slowly so Todoroki wouldn’t hear me, but when he peeked through and saw me, I froze, not knowing whether to give up or run. It was kinda hard to run in here because of the ceiling and it’s… fixtures. I put my hands up, a circlet in each. “I surrender.” I said breathlessly, trying to hide the smile on my face. I handed him his circlet and noticed his cheeks were red. “You can’t be so exhausted your cheeks are red just from that?” He pursed his lips. “We need to go.” He said, taking my hand.  
Eventually we reached the doorway. I looked in and saw many tables on the sides, and a large space in the middle for dancing. Couples danced, smiling. I spotted the lavender of Cidial. I saw Princess Ashido and another princess- probably Jirou- talking. I saw Queen Fukakkado in her usual orange and teal dress. I saw kings and queens- and finally. I saw King Todoroki. He was flaming, as usual. In a maroon and black get up similar to Prince Todoroki’s. I saw a girl with white hair and red streaks. “Fuyumi…” He muttered. She turned and saw him and fast walked to us. “Shouto Todoroki you numbskull!” She whisper yelled. She had a red dress that wrapped around her shoulders and black wispy scarves. “You are preposterous! Unbelievable!” People started to stare so he grabbed us both and hurried out the door into a hallway. “You are so dead when dad gets you! He was so pissed when you said you were staying-” She stopped when she saw me. “Oh my god. I totally forgot. You two are courting!” Todoroki raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Yes.” She curtsied. “I’m Fuyumi Todoroki, so just call me Fuyumi. There are too many Todoroki’s. I’ve heard a lot about you!” I laughed nervously. “I bet you have. I’m honored to meet you.” She smiled. We re-entered the room. Todoroki left to talk and be a prince. I found Iida at a table with Uraraka. “Hey you two.” They smiled upon my arrival and my casual greeting. “This is the first time Todoroki has detached from you.There’s a lot of people…” Uraraka laughed nervously. “I know! I’m lucky I haven’t run-”  
“Hey Dork.”  
Bakugo leaned on my shoulder. He was in an orange shirt and black vest with a red bow tie. “Hi.” I said. He smiled. “You look nice.” He said gruffly. I nodded. Uraraka got up and bowed then hurried off, Iida close behind her. Bakugo sat down. “So that Icy-Hot guy wants your hand in marriage as well now?” He said, surprisingly calm. “Yes.” I sat across from him. He looked at the table. “You don’t hate me, do you?” He looked at me questioningly. “What do you think?” I replied snarkily. A waltz started to play. He rose. ‘Please don’t ask me.’ He opened his mouth. ‘No no no.’ “Ah- there you are. I’ve been looking for you.” I heard Todoroki say from behind me, an icy chill in his voice that was unmistakably to ward off the other prince. Bakugo was so taken aback he just stood there, mouth open. I could feel Todoroki’s glare. His hands were on my shoulders. “Back off.” Bakugo said. “Not a chance.” The prince behind me said. I felt my shoulders become hot and cold. They glared. “KATSUKI! GET OVER HERE!” Someone yelled. I saw Queen Mitsuki with her hands on her hips. She was in an orange gown. Bakugo gave us a glare before heading over.   
Todoroki let out a sigh. “Okay- new rule. Stay with me, okay?” I nodded. I saw Prince Kaminari dance with Princess Jirou. I smiled. After that dance everyone took their seats. I had to sit on the throne next to all might, one lower. And the Todoroki’s- or who was there- sat on the other side of the floor. I spotted Todoroki across the room. The performance begun. Dancers, one in each color to represent a kingdom, took the floor, with a matching ribbon. The music started and I watched them twirl and leap. At the end, everyone clapped, and there was a singer, more dances, singing, and then would come the dance between The two heirs. I was announced and I stood, making my way to the center of the floor. They did not call Todoroki up. “Prince Katsuki Bakugo.” I looked around and there was a murmur that shuddered through the crowd. A mistake? Bribery? Todoroki started to get up but his father pulled him down, smiling. His father. Who wanted me dead. Who if I married his son, would rise to power and merge. It didn’t make sense. He was clearly enjoying this… The music started and we bowed. He took the lead. “Don’t look so scared.” He said after twirling me. “Sorry, your highness. I was expecting a different bachelor tonight.” I said. “That was rude.” He said. After a few more minutes of me fuming and Bakugo smugly acting as if this was his right, the music stopped and people clapped. I couldn’t refuse the kiss, it would make Yuay look bad. I grimaced. In years past I was fine with kissing some stranger on the lips. But now… I screamed mentally in frustration. Because I was kissing not-Todoroki. I had fallen in love with Todoroki, I realized. I was looking forward to kissing Todoroki, even if I didn’t want to admit it. I prayed to any higher being that lightning struck Bakugo. My feelings were jumbled and happy and sad and angry and confused. My loyalty lied with Todoroki, after all. And right now that loyalty made me want to kick Bakugo in the nuts. Bakugo leaned down and our lips connected. I tried to pull away but he held me there. I hated this. All my senses went off, ‘Bad! Bad!’. He forced his tongue in my mouth and I gagged a little. After practically shoving his tongue down my throat and mouth raping me he finally pulled away smirking. I stumbled backwards. He bowed and left. People cheered. Any kiss was fine. A kiss was just a kiss after all. That’s what they thought. I hurried out of the room to get some fresh air in the outside part of the gardens. I broke into a run and ran through the maze. I had memorized the path to the middle, where there was a small pond and a gazebo in the middle. I ran into it and bent over the table. I soon left to retch over the pond, spitting and crying. My throat burned. I looked into the water an a hazy memory surfaced. It was with my dad on the night of the full moon.

“Why do people celebrate just one full moon? Why not the other ones?” I asked impatiently. My father and I were sitting at the edge of a lake, watching the fireworks. The lake was the place the best view. “It originally wasn’t for the moon.” He said, looking at me. “It was the sacred night. Spirits come back from the dead and if the Moon spirit sees you wish to see a loved one, for a limited amount of time you get to see a loved one that passed on.” My jaw dropped. “Really?! Can we wish to see grandma?!” He laughed. “Okay, but we gotta wish super hard.” We wished. Nothing happened. And for years I would wish until I realized it was an old wives tale.

I sat up and closed me eyes. “I wish…” I wished hard for something I didn’t believe in. “Dear child.” I looked to my right to see a pale woman in a flowy blue kimono and short black hair. “Who do you wish to see?” She asked, her voice echoing. “M-My father, Ma’am.” I said politely. I was talking with a spirit. She smiled and disappeared as fast as she came with a twirl. Blue shimmers floated gently to the ground. A wispy outline stood on the land, and walked toward me only to break into a run. “Izuku!” It called. The voice was familiar. “D-Dad?!” I got up. He stopped in front of me. “Don’t try to hug me you’ll just phase through, okay?” He said panting and smiling. “I thought it was an old wives tale!” He looked up at me. “The only lie I ever told you was about that trip.” I scoffed. “Well I know that now.” He smiled. “And you’re a frigging prince! Any princes yet?” He elbowed me but failed as his arm went through me. “Dad!” He laughed. We sat inside the gazebo, talking and I caught him up on my life. “You really are stuck between a rock and a hard place… I don’t see what Enji could gain from you and Bakugo’s marriage… maybe…” My father somehow got paler. “He wants you two to marry and merge, then he’ll try to kill one of you and have Todoroki marry the other, and then that would be three kingdoms in one.” I thought about it. “That’s a lot of killing though, because he’d have to kill Todoroki and I, but there are brothers and sisters and other heirs. It would be a lot of bloodshed.” We talked more then the subject of Todoroki. “So isn’t he the one with red and white hair?”   
“All his siblings-”  
“You know what I mean. Don’t be a turd.”  
“Yes.”  
“Well-oh! Wait. I have something for you.”   
I was confused. He can’t touch me but he can walk on the ground and sit in a chair and apparently carry solid objects. What the fuck, Isaac Newton?  
He pulled out a little trinket. “I assume you’ve met Tsu.” I nodded. “Here.” He gave me the wooden thing. “A whistle. Wow, thanks dad.” I said sarcastically. I was happy to have it, but… a whistle? You couldn’t of given me like, a cool sword? “Blow it whenever you’re in trouble. But not right now. Don’t. Only when you’re in trouble.” I nodded and put it in my pocket. “It’s indestructable.” I heard a faint, “Midoriya!” My dad looked sadder. “I gotta go. Sounds like you’re needed.” We looked at each other one last time. “I’ll be watching from now on, okay? I’m free now. I’ll follow you around and make you trip on nothing. So it’s usually me unless you’re still clumsy. You just won’t hear me or see me.” I laughed. “That’s comforting.” He smiled. “Tell your mother I love her, okay? And I miss her. Wish again next year, I think the Moon Spirit took a liking to you.” He got up and walked towards the shore, disappearing into the mist. “Bye dad.” I muttered. Oh god I was crying again. I took out the whistle and looked at it. It had something carved in it. A dove perched on a sword. I pocketed it as I heard more shouts that were louder. The mist was completely gone, leaving a clear sky and a bright full moon.  
“Izuku!” I looked up to see Todoroki. ‘He used my first name…’ He bolted towards me and I got up. We collided violently, stumbling a little but finding balance. “Shouto.” I choked out. Hot tears flooded my eyes, blurring my vision. We embraced tightly. I almost couldn’t breathe he was holding me so tightly. I sobbed into his chest, making a snotty mess of myself “I know. I know.” He said, stroking my head and messing up my hair. I heard a commotion on the shore. “Let’s go.” Someone said. After that it was just Todoroki and I. I finally managed to calm down. “I’m gonna kill him.” He said in a surprisingly calm way. I wiped at my mouth and felt nauseous again. Todoroki caressed my face and I leaned into his hand. “Is it okay for me to call you by your first name?” I shrugged. “I don’t care, as long as you’re with me. I realized that I… My heart belongs to you.” I whispered. We kissed and he treated me delicately. Like I was a person made of glass and he didn’t want to shatter me. I felt better soon, and we stayed there, kissing and whispering “I love you.”s to each other. His hands danced over my arms and shoulders and neck in a delightfully gentle way compared to Bakugo’s rough forceful… ‘kiss’.   
We soon headed back toward the castle (I lead the way. I memorized the maze. I had a mental map of it.) when I saw fire and heard screaming. The L.O.V. was attacking.


	8. Four walled Towers

Iida took us both by the arms and ran. As in using-his-quirk ran. We had gotten to the gate. A carriage was waiting for us. “But they-we have to-” Iida cut me off “We need to get you two to safety. The guards are handling this. We’re sending you to a secret location. Uraraka will fill you in.” I begrudgingly got in and Todoroki followed. He shut the door and the carriage jerked forward. “Oh good you’re both here. I got your swords and extra clothing.” She handed us each our swords and a bundle. “King Toshinori is fighting. Once he gets back, he has a message for you Midoriya.” I nodded. “We’re picking up Yaoyorozu at a rendevous point.” Todoroki nodded. We rode in silence until I remembered what had happened at the lake, but just as I was about to say something the carriage ground to a halt. The door opened and a gruesome looking man stood. “You can’t escape this ti-” He was punched in the face by someone. “Bastard.” She said. “Your highnesses.” She bowed. A tall woman in armor and black hair tied up in an odd way. This was Yaoyorozu. “Hey wait up!” A familiar voice said. The cloaked girl appeared behind her. “I heard what happened.” She said. “Well come in you two.” I said. “Uhm…” Uraraka was hesitant to let a stranger in. “She’s fine Uraraka.” The two climbed in. It had started raining. They were both soaking wet. “Take off your hood.” I commanded ‘Particle’ to do. Everyone was silent as the carriage moved. She did as I commanded, revealing blonde hair with a purple streak. She had bright green eyes that almost shone. Todoroki was the source of light again. I gasped. She was the girl that I saw die.   
“I didn’t die.” She said with a scowl. I rolled my eyes. I had witnessed her be impaled and shoved off of the very cliff we met her on. But she didn’t have the purple streak. And her eyes were not that bright green. “I’m Hatsuyo Kimiko, fortune teller, time traveler, bigger piece of the story than I should be, and I’m training to be in the royal guard someday.” She said, bowing in her seat. Everyone was silent. “What the f-” Todoroki cut me off with a hand to my mouth. “What’s your quirk?” Everyone was interested in the stranger. “I’ll keep it at… molecular for now. I can control the molecules and atoms of anything and everything. That and Divination. And I will have my own story when the author gets to it.” She put her hood back up. “Anyways…” Uraraka said, tearing her eyes away from Hatsuyo, obviously shocked that she had made so many fourth wall breaks (Only two but now 3). “We’re going to the tower.” I groaned. “Not the tower.” She nodded. The tower was a tower (wow big surprise I know) that had everything you needed. A greenhouse at the top, bedrooms, a kitchen, bathing room, courtyard, a swing, an armory, a library, and a secret entrance.   
When we arrived I was woken up. I had fallen asleep. I groggily sat up. There was a huge stone wall surrounding the tower, and to get it you had to go through a hidden entrance that was in a cave about five yards away in the woods. The cave was hidden under moss and vines and flowers. I was ushered in, and Todoroki held out his hand, a flame dancing atop his palm. The tower had changed. It was more… exotic. “There are only four rooms.” I wondered out loud. We were on the bottom floor, where the dining room and a chill area were. There was a balcony and then the ceiling. It was a magic tower. It was somehow able to fit all this stuff in it. Todoroki looked down at me from the balcony. “We can sleep in the same room, can’t we?” I gave him a look. The girls looked at each other. No one knew the other well enough to sleep in the same room. I sighed. I hiked up to the top of the tower, where my room (And Todoroki’s) was. He followed me. My room had only changed a little. It was still really big and circular, with a terrace and a swing that had been attached to the roof. The swing had vines and flowers covering it, wrapping around the rope. The seat was wooden and orange. The bed was low to the ground and had a bunch of blankets. It was pretty big, so I’d at least have some room. I sighed. It was crazy. Within seventeen days I had managed to be a possible cause for war, see my father, and court the cold prince. Damn. I flopped onto the bed. There were silks and other strings draping the room hanging by the ceiling. Todoroki glanced around the room, taking it in, finally his eyes landing on me. “It’s very…”  
“Girly? Coupley?”  
I offered. “Colorful. And yes, Coupley.” He said, sitting next to me on the bed. “How long are we gonna be here?” I asked. “I don’t know.” He said, starting to comb through my hair with his fingers. “I hope everyone back at the castle is safe.” I said. He nodded and kissed my forehead. Apparently Bakugo had fled from the scene, so had King Todoroki. I frowned. Todoroki put my head in his lap. I looked up at him. We were still in our kingdom’s colors. I had some clothes here. “I’m glad you’re safe.” He said, starting to massage my head, making me smile and I closed my eyes. “I’m glad you’re safe.” I said. I was close to falling asleep when a huge crash shook the tower. I sat up, hitting my head on Todoroki’s. “Ow- what happened?” I said, holding my forehead.   
We hurried downstairs to see something in the courtyard. Something… smoking… someone stepped from the smoke, coughing. “Okay- that wasn’t a very good landing.” Tsu said. “Tsu! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!” I hurried to help her. “Oh thank you Midoriya.” She said, brushing herself off. “I have news. The castle is still under siege. King Toshinori thinks that they might be trying to take it over. He asked me to tell you his message. His quirk, can be passed on.”   
“I- what?!”  
“Yes. So you need to start training and get your body ready to inherit his quirk. You need to do this as fast as possible.”   
“I- okay…”  
“Who’s this?”  
Tsu turned pale. ‘Ohhhh shit….’ We turned to Todoroki. “I uhh...She’s my aunt! She’s my aunt and she’s a witch!” I said. Tsu nodded. “I just found out you were the heir! And my goodness! My broom!” She said, going back into the ditch. 

I swung on the leafy swing and waited for Todoroki to come back. I had taken a short nap but woke up. It was still morning. Todoroki entered the room in more comfortable clothing. I had changed into a nightshirt and a loose pair of drawstring pants. Todoroki had changed into similar attire. I skidded to a stop and got up. Todoroki smiled at me. “Good morning.” Todoroki said, slowly padding to the swing, something unknown in his eyes. He caressed my face, his hand warm. I leaned into his hand, ignoring the blush that spread across my face. I didn’t exactly know how to feel about Todoroki. Some part of me was hostile towards him, and didn’t like him very much. Other parts of me loved him. And those parts were rather annoying. I just didn’t know how to feel about him. I decided instead of thinking with my brain about Todoroki I’d let my heart do the talking. And right now my heart was beating fast. After the incident at the ball with Bakugo… I had realized that kissing anyone in general would be unsatisfactory, as long as they weren’t Todoroki. ‘I love him…’ It scared me. I didn’t want to but at the same time my affinity for him was undeniable. It had never been like this with past lovers… usually I kept my cool but then again, they had all been girls. So I was ‘the dominant one’ in the relationship I guess. But submitting to Todoroki… Crude images flashed in my mind and my face got even warmer.  
Todoroki laughed and leaned down to kiss me, causing me to lose my balance and fall backwards off the swing. The shocked silence was soon pierced with Todoroki’s laughter. Something he didn’t do often. I gave him a look. “It’s not funny! Stop laughing you dolt!”   
“You’re the dolt! You fell off the swing!”   
He exclaimed, sinking to the floor gracefully next to me, still laughing and smiling. My heart fluttered, and my palms got warm in an achey nice kind of way.   
I laid down and Todoroki looked down at me, smiling. I held out my hand. He took it and layed down next to me on the blanket-cushion-tassels-and-shit-pillowed floor. We stayed like that for some time, staring into each other’s eyes. “This must be what true love feels like.” I whispered, earning a warm smile from him. Oh god he was smiling and he didn’t look cold at all. He was Todoroki. My Todoroki. He squeezed my hand and pecked my nose. “This is us.” He held up our hands. And I fell in love with him all. Over. again. 

“Uuuuugh this is heavy! Toshinori-” The king looked up from his book in the shade of the tower. Todoroki was a few feet away in the shade as well, watching me. I was dragging boulders from one side of the yard to the other. “Yes Midoriya?” I sighed. “Can I have a break? It’s been like, three hours!” The king looked at his clock on his wrist (Hatsume built them. It was a high tech sundial.) He nodded and I set the boulder down, panting and collapsing next to Todoroki. He stroked my hair. “It’ll be worth it. I’ll give you a little something at the end of the day, okay?” King Toshinori gave us a look. “Please keep your sex life quiet…” My face flushed. “We-we-we don’t- we haven’t-”  
“Our intimacy is usually private, I'm just giving him motivation to do better.”  
“Not exactly how i would phrase it but yeah whatever.”   
I finished, sighing and laying my head in Todoroki's lap. After a glass of water and a snack I was back training again. “Why do I have to do this?” I asked. “Because right now your body isn't ready for my quirk. If I gave it to you now you could explode or something.” I pursed my lips and continued.

 

At the end of the day Todoroki was sitting next to me, massaging my back. “Why can't you do this more often? It feels nice.” He laughed and whispered in my ear, sending shivers running across my spine. “You really have fallen, haven't you?” I whipped around and he arched and eyebrow. After a few seconds his expression softened. “The feeling is mutual, right?” He asked, a hint of worry in his voice. “Of course! I just… I'm discovering new sides of myself… I’ve only ever been with another guy once and it was a long long time ago. His eyes lit up. “Wait as in courting been?” I nodded and he looked downcast. I sat up. “What?”   
“Don't you remember? The very first time we met.”   
He pulled off a familiar ring with an emerald in it. The memory swooped into my mind. “Oh my god! I totally forgot about that!” I said, laughing a little. “The ring is back at the castle. I always wondered where it came from because I forgot!” Todoroki looked a little hurt. “It was to remember me and you forgot! You're such a bad partner.” He said, ruffling my hair. “You told me I was handsome!” I said. It fell silent. “Ever since then I had a crush on you… then when I was sent to kill you I had every intention of doing my job- but when I heard you talk about the roses… and in the fountain… I fell in live all over again.” He looked me in the eyes. “I was too afraid to tell you how i felt. I thought you were really handsome as well.” Todoroki smiled. “My first thought was, ‘That's a cute girl.’ but then I realized you were a guy and I thought, ‘Whatever it'll piss off dad if I kiss a guy so why the hell not?”   
“You were going to kiss me?!”  
“Yeah but I was really stupid back then.”   
“You still are stupid now.”  
“Shut it, cabbage head.”  
“That was so mean! I can-t believe you… you… vile prince, you.”  
“Vile? Excuse you, I don't yell at my guards.”   
I was kneeling now. I shoved Todoroki over on the bed. “You're so mean to me!” He laughed as he sat upright, hair a tossled mess. “How else am I supposed to get attention?” I huffed. “Like this.” I dove towards him and just as our lips were about to connect, I licked his cheek and scampered off the bed. I heard a gasp. “THAT WAS DISGUSTING MIDORIYA!” He wiped his cheek and tore after me. I ran down the steps, nearly knocking Hatsuyo over. “S'cuse me Hatsuyo!” I buzzed past her and jumped and swung to the floor below and hid in the room. It was one of those no purpose rooms with pillows and comforters and the floor was practically a trampoline. I held my breath as Todoroki ran past the room. He backtracked and grabbed at me but i dodged, almost falling. The floor was actually a trampoline! Luckily the ceiling was high. Todoroki was hesitant to step in the room. I bounced and did a backflip, landing on my butt. “Come on! It's fun!” He stepped on to it. “What the fuck…” I took his hands and led him to the middle. “Now we jump.” He gave me a you-want-me-to-do-what? look. I jumped and bounced away from him. “I love magic.” I said flipping again. He jumped and then promptly landed on his ass. “It's fun!” He crawled over to me, furious again.”Ooooh shit.” I scrambled backwards but hit the wall. Todoroki put his hands on either side of me, trapping me under him. “How are you a prince?” He asked. “Compared to Prince Bakugo, I'm a dream come true.” I winked and his face turned red. “You are unbelievable…” He muttered. “How am i this cute?” He put his hand over my mouth. “Shut up. Please.” I smiled.   
We retired to our bed chambers and for the first time, we slept touching each other and not on opposite sides of the bed. I snuggled into his chest. “I like this sleeping arrangement.” He whispered. I hmmed, too tired to say anything. I easily fell asleep in his arms.

After about two weeks in the tower, Toshinori said I was ready for his quirk. The… ‘Ceremony’ was private and disgusting so I will spare you of what I had to do. The next day we traveled back to the castle and a crap load of work and stress was waiting. I hadn't tried to use… my… quirk… yet. I didn't want to hurt myself so until I had the time to train I wasn't going to use it.  
I sat in my study, mulling over a military report when Uraraka entered the room. I looked up and took off my glasses. “Hi Uraraka.” I set my quill down. “Bad news.” She said, nervous and a little mad. “The king of Frostburn sent some people to take Todoroki back… for good.” 

My jaw dropped. “What?!” I exclaimed and Uraraka led me to the commotion outside. “-Refuse to go! If my father wants me tell him to come here himself!.” Todoroki said angrily. The two red and black knights bowed. “Your father ordered us to-”   
“I don't care. Tell my father I'm almost done with part 3 of the plan.” He said quietly. All the doubt rushed to me. They began shouting and I put on a brave face and shouted over all of them, “STOP IT ALL OF YOU.” I said. The two knights were scared shitless and Todoroki was surprised as well. Allllright. I needed Todoroki here to interrogate him. I regretted what I was about to do. ‘Sorry Todoroki. And Toshinori.’ I furrowed my eyebrows. “You aren't here to take him away… are you?” The knights glanced at each other then nodded solemnly. “I… Why?”   
“Uhhh… he has overstayed his visit.”   
I shook my head. “He is welcome here as long as he wants to stay.” I said, grasping Todoroki's hand. I squeezed it, trying to let him know what I was about to do. “Well… we have to take him back.” They said, getting nervous. “Please. Ask his father to let us have more time. I love him and… and…” I started to cry. I had practiced a lot and it helped me get out of situations as a child. The knights panicked. “I don't know what I would do without him. He's been so kind to me… oh please don't take him away!” Just as I suspected, the two were suckers for romantics. Petty but helpful. The guard on the left sighed. “We'll go back and ask his father.” He dragged the other one off to their horses. After they left I wiped my eyes. “That was easy.” Todoroki looked at me horrified. “Wait, that was an act?!” I scoffed. “Of course!” He looked a little hurt. “You can make yourself cry?” I nodded. Smiling. “I'm fine.” I said, gripping his hand. “I'm surprised you couldn't tell I was acting.” He bit his lip. “I was a little distressed that you were crying. So forgive me for believing you.” He said coldly. I leaned into his chest. “I really don't want you to leave.” My voice was muffled. I could feel his heart beat. He wrapped his arms around me. “I don't want to leave either.” He said, sending little warmth pools across my body. I looked around the courtyard to find it empty. Devoid of anyone else, so I could ask him. I whispered in his ear, “What's part 3?” He smiled. “You’ll never know.” And I knew what was coming. He was going to stab me. In the back. I scrambled away from him. He got really confused. His hands were empty. I let out a sigh of relief. He really was on my side, wasn't he? “Uuhm… are you okay?” I nodded, getting up and brushing off my pants. “You scared me! I thought you were going to stab me!” He crossed his arms. “Why would I do that?” He asked, a little miffed. “I don't know, your dad is trying to ruin my life?” A cold sharp anger took hold of his eyes. “I am not my father, Midoriya. Nor will I do his dirty work.” He said, turning on his heel back to the castle. I just sat there, fuming until a voice whispered in my ear. “Look here, I caught the prince.”


	9. Army up my sleeves

I ducked under the knife and skidded around to see someone in dark clothing and hands stuck to him. He had white hair sticking out. I backed up. He laughed and grabbed at me and I sidestepped. He unsheathed a rapier and pointed it at me. “We really wanted you alive but if killing you is the only other option…” He theust forward and I barely avoided getting skewered when a sword clattered to my side. “KICK HIS ASS SO I DON'T HAVE TO. I'LL BE DOWN IN A SEC!” I looked up to see Hatsuyo on the wall. I looked at the sword. A rapier. It was hers. I picked up and lost my balance dodging the other guy's sword. I stumbled back and scampered to the side. Charging him, I waited till the last moment and slid and knocked him off his feet, his rapier flying into the air and landing a few meters away. I pointed my rapier at his throat. He laughed raspily. “You got me.” I glared at him and then the world went black.

“Why do I keep getting knocked out?” I asked no one in particular. “I don't know. Wrong place at the right time?” Todoroki suggested. I sighed and opened my eyes slowly. I was in my room, Todoroki next to me. “What happened?” He sighed, rubbing his fingers on my scar on my hand. “Hatsuyo saved you. I actually got to witness the fight. I was coming back to see if you were still there and I saw you with your sword at his throat, and then this weird guy with a red cape came up behind you and hit you over the head. Hatsuyo appeared out of nowhere and picked up your sword and fought the white haired guy. I fought the guy with the red cape. After a minute or so the white hair guy disappeared and the caped guy with him. Into this black purple mist. Then we brought you up here and you’re been out since then. It’s been 2 days.” He said, looking me in the eyes. I sighed, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. “Ugh. I hate all of this.” Todoroki tilted his head. “Between war and villain attacks and your dad I am so tired.” He smiled gently, bending over and kissing me on the forehead. “It’ll be fine. We need to figure something out though. I will eventually have to go back to my kingdom with your blood on my hands.” I shivered. “We could fake my death.” He shook his head. “What would my excuse be to come to Yuay?” I hmmed. “Fair point.” I knew we both had a single word in our mind. Marriage. I didn’t know if I wanted to do that. But at the Lunar ball King Todoroki had set up Bakugo so he kissed me. That was pointless. I was so confused.   
Todoroki ran his fingers through my hair. “Nevermind. We’ll figure it out eventually.” I bit my lip. “So your father wants me dead… presumably to overpower Yuay and gain control of it… then overpower Esplodria?” Todoroki looked down. “Maybe… he wanted me to get close to you then…” He closed his eyes. “Part 3 was supposed to be putting the idea in your head to go for a hunting trip or something and then we would be ‘ambushed’ and you assassinated by a theif. And then after that, I was to poison King Toshinori and then come back home. My father would take control of Yuay, and then with both armies combined overpower Esplodria.” I sat in silence. “So… what will we do?” I asked tentatively. “Overthrow my father.”

 

“You’re kidding!”  
He looked up at me. “I’m not. Then I’ll become king of Frostburn.” I gripped his hand. “But then… until I start ruling as king we can’t court.” I said. “Well we have to avoid a merge of kingdoms right now, as my father would find a way to rise to power…” Todoroki bit his lip, deep in thought. “God, I’d just like to run away with you.” He whispered. “You know we can’t. I care about my kingdom, and I know you care for yours. And I wouldn’t leave King Toshinori like that.” I whispered back. Silence ensued until I finally had an idea. “Wait… what if we forced your father into abdication?” He furrowed his eyebrows. How?”   
“I don’t know yet, but somehow… like forcing him...or if another king takes the power from him…”   
“How in the world would we do that?”  
“I don’t know…”  
I sighed. Todoroki considered my previous suggestion. “We’ll talk more later.” He said. I pulled the covers off my legs and swung my legs over the edge when Todoroki pushed me down. “Hey- what are you doing?!” Todoroki crawled over me, looking me up and down. “Stop checking me out.”  
“Why? We are courting so I can look at you all I want.”  
“You’re making me feel like a harlot.”  
“How am I doing that?”  
“You just are.”  
“Well you better get used to it because soon I’ll be doing it in public.”   
“You…. are a bastard.”  
Todoroki kissed me, warmth spreading from my lips. He bit my lip and I flinched. It wasn’t a hard bite, it was almost on purpose. He pulled away. “What was that?” Todoroki raised his eyebrows. “Did you like it?” Did I like it? I didn’t know. “Do it again so I can see…” He complied, biting my lip and gently rolling it between his teeth. I made a weird noise and he pulled away, a look of amusement, confusion, and lust on his face. “Stop looking at me like that!” Todoroki smirked and kissed me slowly. After he pulled away I was becoming a mess. “You’re like this after a few kisses?” He purred. “Shut up. You stu-aahhhh!” He kissed my neck, not sucking (thank god). He left trails of kisses up and down my jawline. “To-Todoroki…”   
“Hmm?”   
He asked into my neck. “Would you stop? I’m getting hungry.” He pffffted. “For me?” I shoved him off me, face burning. “I’m going to go get breakfast.” I said, not bothering to look back. I realized I wasn’t fully dressed, I was just in night clothes. Whatever. I was getting away from Todoroki and his… himness. A small part of me missed him already but I ignored it and hit the switch outside my door. Uraraka appeared, bubbly and bright. “Good morning. Your breakfast is being made. Todoroki already ate so don’t worry about him.” Uraraka smiled and I realized how nice it was to have her smiling. “Someones happy.” She nodded, a slight blush drifting over her face. “I’ll go check on your breakfast- wait in your room please!” And she hurried off I looked in the doorway to see Todoroki lurking there. “That’s really creepy y’know…” He stepped out. “Okay. Sorry.” He looked at me. “Can I kiss you again?” I frowned. “No. Go back to being weird in my room.”   
“Someone’s salty.”  
“I’m just tired and agitated, okay?”  
“I can fix that.”  
“No, you really can’t.”  
I brushed past him to get into my room and he squeezed my ass. I whipped around, furious. “Shouto Todoroki you asshole!” He raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t do anything.” I stomped my foot. “You are so- Ugh! I hate you.” I bellowed, pivoting and pacing into my room and sitting on my bed and crossing my arms. “You can’t be mad at me forever.” I hmphed and turned my nose up at him. “Yes I can.”   
“He literally can. And here’s your breakfast.”  
Shinsou entered. “Uraraka got really busy. The maids got in a fight.” He set the tray down on my lap. “Thanks.” I said, stuffing my mouth with warm bread. Todoroki scoffed. “Svut upwh.” I said, twisting around to see him. Shinsou left and It was me eating and Todoroki watching like a creeper. He got up from his stool and sat on my bed across from me. He picked up a piece and tore a little bit off. “Say, Fanservice~”   
“Say what?”  
“Aaahhhhh. Open your mouth, dammit.”  
I refused and he gave me the stink eye. 

 

The next day was my least favorite day of the year. Well, every 9 or so years. Basically the three crown princes or princesses had a get-together and it was private but the whole kingdom knew it was happening. And we were hosting it this year. Security was upped, for our safety. I wore my kingdom colors, Todoroki his, and Bakugo his. We sat in the garden, right where Todoroki and I had sat a month or so prior. I was to wait for them to arrive. Todoroki walked in, looking dangerous. He had his sword, and i mine. Bakugo would have his as well just in case something happened. We were all capable of handling someone.   
I smiled as Todoroki walked in. “Good afternoon, my prince.” He said, bowing. “Yes. What a lovely afternoon it is.” I commented. Todoroki took my hand in his and kissed it. I giggled like a toddler. He stood and retired to my side. I heard him long before we saw him. A clomping boot. He was in his usual orange and cape and no shirt. He strutted in, grim faced. We sat down at the circular table. It was quiet except the waterfall. “Hello, your highnesses.” Uraraka said, curtsying to us all. I nodded. “It's a pleasure for us to host you. Would you like a drink?” After she left, it was silent until Bakugo spoke up. “You gonna say something?” Todoroki adjusted himself. “I think that an apology is acceptable for what you did to Midoriya.”   
“He didn't push me away.”  
I slammed my hands on the table. “You were forcing me! I couldn't get away!” He glared at Todoroki. “Well that's your fault for being weak. A little weak runt. Why don't you go take a swan dive off that cliff of yours, you quirkless brat!” Todoroki stood up. “Don't you talk to him like that!”  
“Well what are you gonna do about it?!”   
“I'll-”  
An explosion interrupted them. A man in black, red and white had blown a hole in the wall. “Shaddup, all of you. What makes you think your all so noble?” I gasped. The Noble killer. He slowly stepped in, ragged swords glistening. I unsheathed my sword, and so did Todoroki and Bakugo. Bakugo charged and was knocked back and didn't get up. “Bakugo, get up!” I yelled. He wasn't that much of a wuss. “I can't!.” ‘What?’ I held my sword out and he lunged at me, I dodged, avoiding being hit. I didn't know what his quirk was. He tried to stab me but I rolled to the side and swung for his feet. He jumped and I rolled, barely avoiding being killed. I stood up, a little dizzy. He jumped and ice chased him. He jumped and disappeared behind the ice. I looked at Todoroki, and his eyes widened. “Mido-” I scampered to the left, and I looked behind me to see the noble killer licking his blade. I lost control of my body and fell to the ground. My mind raced to figure out his quirk. I was clueless. Todoroki went at him relentlessly. After a near hit, Todoroki got cut. He fell, limp. “No!” He laughed, poised to kill Todoroki. Fear and ice flowed through my veins. ‘Mo! He can’t die not Todoroki! Please god mo….’My heart beat fast as tension and disbelief and anger flooded my senses. “No, please! Don't!” I cried, trying to move. He looked in my direction. “Please! Kill me instead! Just please don’t kill him! He never did anything!” He tilted his head, amused by my loyalty. “Why should I listen to you?” ‘Stall for time.’ Something told me. “I love him. He… I couldn’t live without him. I’d give up anything and everything for him! I would search the world for him if I lost him. I would never give up on him and I’ll never forget him!” I sobbed, my heart aching at the thought of never getting to see Todoroki smile, or when he says obscene things. Stain looked back at Todoroki, poised to kill him. I screamed and suddenly…

I could move! I shoved him and threw myself in front of Todoroki. “I won't let you! I’ll protect him even if it’s the last thing I do!” He smiled and then Hatsuyo punched him in the face. “You motherfu-”   
“Hatsuyo!”   
We cried out. She threw me my sword and I caught it. “I can't fight this bastard for long- I need you defeat him.” She said, looking back at me. “I can't do that!” I said. She looked at me solemnly. “Fight for Todoroki. Protect him.” She looked at me one last time before turning to stain, the noble killer. He smiled and twirled his sword. He cackled and Hatsuyo and him fought, clashing swords and propelling themselves off walls and trees. I looked back at Todoroki. “Are you okay?” I asked. “Yeah.Please...” He looked me in the eye. “Don’t you dare die.” I nodded, smiling a little at his request command and turned to stain and ducked in time to avoid him. I thrusted my sword and caught him in the leg. He staggered backward and Hatsuyo came behind him and missed when she swung. I used that to get him in the leg again. He cried out and retreated further behind. I really wish I could say that me and Hatsuyo looked at each other and did a cool coordinated attack with the both of us but it didn't happen. It would've been really cool. She actually got cut and fell to the ground, leaving just me. He cackled when suddenly Ice shot around him. “Todoroki!” I looked to my side to see him. Stain broke the ice and suddenly a big bird swooped in, carried him off and it was silent. “What happened?!” We turned to see Uraraka. “A fight. Not between them. The noble killer.” Hatsuyo answered from the floor.  
After filling uraraka in we unanimously decided to keep this secret. Hatsuyo patched the wall with her quirk and after all the excitement and everyone could move, Todoroki looked at me. “You're a fucking badass when you want to be.” I laughed and started coughing. My side? How did that happen? I never remembered that… I lifted up my shirt to see a bruise. “Ow… how did that get there?” Todoroki skimmed cold fingers over it, making me wince. “Oww!-”  
“You must've got it rolling away.”   
He bit his lip and I let my shirt fall untucked. I would kiss him but Bakugo and Hatsuyo were there, arguing. Over… something. “Shut up! Admit it!” She yelled. Bakugo looked… hurt? Not physically but emotionally. I sighed. “I'm ending the meeting.” I yelled and took Todoroki by the hand. I just wanted to be alone with Todoroki. “C'mon. Let's get out of here.” Dragging my partner by the hand, I took Todoroki to my room. I was feeling… odd. to my room. No questions were asked from Todoroki, thankfully. Once we were in the room, all the stress and worry seemed to escape at once. “Todoroki.” I choked out. He took me into his arms. “I know. You were scared. I was scared…” He said, holding me tightly. “Midoriya… I love you.” I felt hot happy tears form in the corners of my eyes. “I love you too.” For the first time in a long long time, I felt complete. “Midoriya… if we weren’t princes… and we were normal… do you think… we could get married?” He asked, stroking my hair. “I think we would.” I said into his chest. He kissed me softly and slowly, just what I wanted. kissed I leaned into him, welcoming the nice feeling of warmth spreading from my chest, pouring into my fingertips. He pulled away and took my hand, holding it up. “This.” He said, interlocking his fingers with mine. “Is love.” He whispered. Almost as if it was a secret that the cold prince could learn to love. I realized something. That at any moment, Todoroki could be taken from my life easily. That I could lose him in a matter of minutes. I think he realized it too, because that night he did not sleep in the guest room.

I woke up dazed in someone’s arms. I opened my eyes, squinting. I saw red and white. Oh… Todoroki. Wait… Todoroki? I opened my eyes as wide as I could. I remembered that we had slept together that night. Someone opened the door. “Finally.” Someone whispered. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. “Shinsou? That’s you, right?”   
“Yes. Did you two…?”  
I felt my face heat up, along with my ears. “No! We didn’t! We didn’t!” I whisper shouted, accidentally waking the sleeping prince next to me. “What are you-”  
“Just go back to sleep.”  
I told Todoroki. He gave me a squinty look before rolling over, grumbling. “Go away Shinsou. You don’t wanna make him mad.” I joked, earning a smile from them both. “You haven’t seen me MAD yet.”  
“I hope I never have to.”  
He laughed. Shinosu rolled his eyes as he bowed then left. I looked at Todoroki. “So do I have to go back to my room tonight or will you let me abide in your room until my father prys me from your kingdom?” I couldn’t help but laugh. “Pry you? Wouldn't that be war?” He sat up and shrugged. “Anyways…” He said, looking at me in a lewd manner. He lifted my chin up with the tips of his fingers, then again, I complied. I was sitting with my legs crossed and my hands in my lap. Todoroki pulled back his hand, contemplating something. My senses were on edge; I knew something good was coming. “Lay down.” He commanded. I did as commanded. His eyebrows twitched. “Sit up again.” J sat up. “Dear god… I have you tied around my finger don't I?” I smiled and tried not to blush but I couldn't help the heat rising to my cheeks. “You finally noticed?”   
“Well, you did submit the first fime we met.”  
“So? Maybe I like submitting.”  
I remarked, jutting my chin out. “Yes, but would you submit to me in the bedroom?” He asked, getting closer to me. “Is that a challenge?” I asked, not knowing how to respond. My voice squeaked a bit. What did I get myself into? “It's only a challenge if you accept it.” He said, slowly straddling me and pushing me down onto the bed. I flusteredly tried to push his hands away but he caught them and held me down by the wrists. It was in moments like these I realized how inexperienced I was. I had never done anything like this with a girl, and the last time I did this with someone…  
Todoroki kissed me, biting my lip and pulling it and then oh god- he started to use his tongue. His bumped against mine and I made an “Mn!” sound. I squirmed a little. He pressed into me harder. There was a moment where our mouths weren't against each others, and I gasped, a disgruntled noise intertwined with it. Sealing our lips once again, he started to undo the buttons on my shirt starting from the top. I didn't know where to put my hands. On his face? Should i help unbutton my shirt?- Why was I even going along with this we could get caught and that… would be awkward.   
Todoroki pulled away after he finished unbuttoning my shirt. I was so enamoured with him I didn't want to stop, but this was a stupid idea. Not doing this, but doing it at this time. He sat back and looked at me. He ran his hands over my chest, lips slightly parted. “T-Todoroki.” I said nervously. He froze and looked at me. “This… this isn't a good idea.” His expression turned to slight irritation, amusement-?- and that constant lustful and devilish look of “Yes. This is my lover and I approve of his muscles.”   
He raised an eyebrow. “Are you regretting what you said?” He teased. “No. I don't regret it. This just isn't a good time for… this.”   
“So when?”  
He asked, punctuating his words with that slow suggestive rubbing on my chest and torso. “Well I… maybe… it's-would you stop that?!” I blurted. I couldn't concentrate when he was doing that. “Stop what?” Suddenly his hands were different temperatures. “Todoroki! C-cut it out.” My voice cracked at the end. “Why? You're obviously enjoying it.” God dammit yes I was. I was enjoying him touching me. And I had no shame in my mind that Todoroki was touching me like this, and I didn't mind one bit. What is wrong with me?   
“Todoroki! Stop iiitttttt!” I whined. He leaned down and licked my chest before blowing cold air in that spot. I shuddered and stiffled a moan, covering my mouth. He kept licking and blowing until I wasn't able to keep my voice down. Todoroki looked at me, pleased with himself. “Make that noise again.” He said coyly. “Get off!” I commanded. He sighed, sitting up. “Fine. But I expect a good show from you next time.” Next time would never come soon enough, I had a feeling. After buttoning up my shirt and getting myself together we had breakfast in my study. Pancakes were a treat, and my favorite. Someone's happy with me. After finishing a sweet breakfast, I got dressed. I couldn't stop thinking about this morning. My face flushed every few minutes, but no one seemed to notice. I was with King Toshinori most of the day, and i used my quirk for the first time. It was… painful to say the least. I had more scars then before now. At the end of the day I ate alone in the study, as Todoroki was doing something. And then the ground rumbled and the palace shook. Lida burst into my room, frantic. “We're under attack!”   
“By whom?!”  
“Frostburn!”

We ran to the gates and edge of our territory where a large army stood, and a grizzled man in front. “We have come to reclaim Prince Todoroki!” He bellowed. I was very tempted to give him the finger but held back my immature tendencies. I was on the outer castle wall, where most of our mem had arrows aimed at the army. “What do you mean reclaim?!” I shouted. “You will not let him go! You have held him as a prisoner!” I felt a presence next to me. “He did not kidnap me. I am here of my own will.” He shouted calmly. The head guy sputtered. An arrow whizzed past me, cutting my face. Blood seeped down my face. They started to yell, as so did my men. I was getting agitated. “EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!” It went silent. “Thank you!” I said. Giving my best glare, trying to mimic Todoroki’s cold intimidation, I proclaimed my case. “He is here of his own will. What if he wants to stay?” Another arrow whizzed by, cutting my ear. I bit my lip as it burned a little. Todoroki’s jaw was clenched. “CUT IT OUT.” I yelled. “Do you really wish to potentially die for some STUPID reason? We are courting! Is it not uncommon for two lovers to be with each other? Have you grown so desensitized to true love and affection, that you cannot find it in your hearts to let young lovers be young lovers? What kind of world is this, where you will all fight for a useless cause!” I stepped up onto the wall. “If you wish to take my beloved away, so be it! But if you are willing to waste your life for a purpose no other than to forcefully take someone who does not wish to go, then so be it! But I will not make my men suffer from poor judgement from another king!” It went silent. Cheers. The other army was cheering and clapping. I blinked and my eyes watered. “Men!” The head soldier turned to them. “Let us join the Yuay army!” Cheers. I was shocked. Todoroki pulled me down. “You… you…” He said, smiling, laughing, and amazed. He kissed me and the cheers grew louder. We laughed as we separated. I had just convinced an army that love was worth it. I smiled as Todoroki hugged me. The disbelief and happiness that I had just secured Todoroki to my palace was thrilling. Doubt took a back seat. The other soldiers had thrown off their Frostburn armor in just tunics, and had chucked their swords too, and my guards were coming down to meet them. I looked at Todoroki. “What the actual fuck?” I said, barely containing my giggles. “I don’t know. But you… you reached their tired and rough hearts and instilled peace.” I loved the way Todoroki looked at me, like I was the only man in his world. I heard laughing. Uraraka had came out. “Midoriya, what did you do?!” I laughed and she joined Todoroki and I hugging, and then Lida and Shinsou. This, was my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! No it's actually not. This was just too good of a place to end but do not fear! I am here and writing the second part of the series! I really like where I've gone with this and it isn't a mess like my last... ENDEAVOR with a Tododeku fanfic. We never speak of that (REYSA). Anyways, the second will be coming out soon! Send feedback! What did you think of the ending? I thought it was priceless but y'know that's just my opinion...


End file.
